


Penta Ent. | JungHo

by Driwed



Category: NCT (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Crossover, Fanfiction, Love Triangles, M/M, Office, Pentagon, driwed, jinwoo - Freeform, jungho - Freeform, loveweb, nct127 - Freeform, penta ent, pentaent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 42,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driwed/pseuds/Driwed
Summary: Jinho is the CEO of the #1 worldwide company in Seoul and recently hired Jungwoo as his personal assistant. What Jungwoo didn't know was how landing this job would change his life.





	1. Brief Words

**Hi. thought you should know just in case there's a little misunderstanding. This story will be told in Jungwoo's pov** ** ONLY ** **. i hope this cleared things up.**

**Enjoy! or not. i don't know**


	2. 1

My first day. I looked up at the building then felt my legs turn to jelly. I could for once say "Ma, I made it". Somehow, by some magical will of the world, I had been hired as a personal assistant. It doesn't sound like much, until I say a personal assistant for Mr. Jo himself.

That's right, Mr. Jo Jinho of Penta Enterprises. The #1 leading company in the toys and games industry. I heard that they planned to expand into the book industry in a few months. What I didn't know was that landing this job would change my life. "In I go..."

I received a few looks from people who I assumed worked here, and a few happened to be nasty ones. Was I under dressed? I spotted a janitor not too far away and asked for the restroom. "Go down this hall then make a left. You should see it." "Thank you." I quickly took off.

I looked myself over in the mirror as my self consciousness wouldn't leave me be. "You can do this Jungwoo. Now let's get up there and show him that we're punctual and can do just about any task he needs." Despite saying that, I still felt nervous to the core.

I had learned of his office's whereabouts thanks to the few kind people that existed in this company. I exited the elevator on the 3rd floor, the middle floor. It had 5 floors in total. I took in my surroundings as I made sure to memorize the route to his office.

I arrived at the door that had a nameplate within eye view. In big black letters it said, "CEO: Jo Jinho". I knocked on the door and waited for confirmation to enter. And waited. And waited. I knocked again a bit harder in hopes that he simply hadn't heard me.

No response. Was I too early? It was getting close to my start time though. I heard faint voices that grew louder as they approached me. "Tonight. No excuses." I looked to where I heard the voices and saw Mr. Jo seeing a woman off.

The staff soon took over and he turned around to head back to his office, which I was standing in front of. He stopped when he noticed me from afar. "You're here early. A punctual man is a keeper." I stepped aside as he opened the door. "Come in."

As expected, it was squeaky clean from top to bottom. Papers were piled nicely on his desk and files sat comfortably in a bin hanging beside his door. "Kim Jungwoo, correct." I nodded then bowed. "I am Kim Jungwoo, your new personal assistant, Mr. Jo."

I felt his eyes on me as I stayed in my bowed position. I straightened up then looked him in the eye. "I'm ready and willing to do what you ask of me and I promise to deliver with quality, speed and precision. Thank you for this opportunity."

I had rehearsed this many times in the mirror last night at home, and even a little back in the restroom. His serious look never wavered as he folded his hands in front of him. "I expect nothing less. I'll have someone show you around so you can learn your way around here."

"Yes, sir." I stood in silence as he phoned someone. After a brief exchange, he hung up then took out a pen. "You can wait outside the office. He'll be up shortly." "Yes, sir." I briefly bowed before taking my leave. I exhaled audibly as I had survived. Somehow.

He was a pretty nice guy, at least, that's my judgment of him. His tone of voice was soothing yet firm, showing he was in charge, but cared. I smiled happily as I knew I could get along with him just fine. "Hey, you're Kim Jungwoo, right?"

I turned to the side and saw a man as tall as me. "Yes. You are?" "Ko Shinwon. I'm supposed to show you around." "Ah, nice to meet you." He walked on ahead and I followed, not before glancing back at Mr. Jo's office door. Today really was looking up.


	3. 2

"And this is the little cafeteria. It was added a year ago when employees were secretly grumbling about having to go out to eat during rainy days and whatnot. Shows that Mr. Jo does listen to us and cares." I walked in and was taken in by the aromas.

"What are the hours?" "Weekdays it runs from 11am to 5pm. Saturday is 1pm to 6pm and it's closed Sunday." I nodded as he guided me out. "Is there anything important I should know?" The elevator doors closed as we headed to the fifth floor. "Avoid Maerin if you can."

"Who's Maerin?" He leaned closer to me then whispered in my ear. "Some bitchy woman who pines after Mr. Jo. He hasn't turned her down yet though. She destroyed his previous assistant. The poor girl." The elevator dinged and opened its doors.

"The fifth floor is where we test out new toys and games." That explained why it was like an obstacle course walking around. "The staff was supposed to have this clean before you arrived, but..." I shook my head then smiled. "It's fine." I started to pack the toys away.

"Wait, wait, wait. What are you doing?" I gave him a confused look as he kept my hands from moving. "I'm cleaning up. Someone has to do it." "Yeah, but not you. You're supposed to be touring the building." "A little break won't hurt. Come on, help me out."

I couldn't help but play with a few toys as we pack them back into their boxes. "These are so creative and cute. It's a shame some won't make the cut..." Shinwon sighed as he had finished up his portion of packing. "It's life."

"My mom would always tell me to persist in life, otherwise I wouldn't get anywhere. I hope the ones who don't make the cut continue to persist and never give up." I felt a hand on my shoulder as I closed the box. "You have a heart of gold." "Thank you..."

Shinwon took me to a few more areas then brought me back to Mr. Jo's office. "Remember what I told you about Maerin." "What does she look like?" Just then a woman rounded the corner then pushed past us. "Oh, didn't see you two standing there."

I frowned at her cold attitude. She opened the door to his office then disappeared inside. "That's Maerin." "She's really pretty, but mean." "Have fun with the bitch." I waved as Shinwon walked away. I turned towards the door and turned the knob.

"Ah, Jungwoo. How was the tour?" "I liked it very much, sir." "Who's this, Jin?" "Maerin, I've told you countless times to call me Mr. Jo when we're in this building and around important people." I looked between them in a bit of surprise.

They were close enough to be on a first name basis. "Hello. I'm Kim Jungwoo, Mr. Jo's personal assistant." I gave her a smile in which she shot down with a frown. "Another one? Mr. Jo, you don't need to hire people. Just promote me." "I've told you countless times that I won't."

"I can step out if you need me to, sir." "It's fine. Ms. Kun was just leaving." She crossed her arms then stormed out, but not before giving me a deadly glare. I felt a bit scared. "Take it easy today, Jungwoo. Everything will be in full swing tomorrow."

I nodded as I sat in a chair. "Oh, here." I walked over to his desk then took the lanyard out of his hand. "I've included a card in there that's usable in the cafeteria. Can you stay after by the way? It's for your ID photo." "Of course." He smiled then went back to his papers.

"You don't have to stay in here for today. Go see what the others are doing. Ah, one more thing." He placed a key card in my hand. "It goes to your office. Let me show you." He got up from his seat and motioned for me to follow.

"Here." It wasn't too far from his office and it looked like his, but smaller. "Thank you." "No problem." He gave my shoulder a brief pat before leaving. I placed the card against the keypad and received a green light. It really had a homey feel to it.


	4. 3

I sat in the swivel chair and spun around. "Wait, gotta be professional." I stopped spinning then looked around to see what I could fix up to make it feel like my own. I had a simple solution. I took the frame out of my bag then placed it beside the monitor.

It was a picture of my parents and I that I held dear to my heart. I don't get to see either of them that much these days, and I find myself looking to this photo when I miss them terribly. After sitting for a while, I decided to see what Shinwon was busy with.

"Hey, Shinwon." "Jungwoo. What can I help you with? Unless Mr. Jo wants to see me..." I shook my head with a smile. "It's nothing like that. He's giving me freedom today, so I wanted to see what you were working on."

"Oh, well." He motioned for me to follow and showed me a few lists and graphs. "Don't you think the price is too high? Make it seem like..." I started changing things around as he quietly watched. "The hell? They're going to think we're jokes."

"At the time, but it's all a part of the play hard to get strategy. Always works, especially for big companies like Penta Enterprises." He still seemed hesitant, but didn't correct my changes. "Fine. We'll try it and see if we can net more."

I gave him a smile and a pat on the back. "I want you there at the meeting next week." "I'd like to but, do you think he'd allow me? He does have the last say." "Ah, I forgot...Forget it then. I'll just let you know how it goes. Here, my number."

I watched as he wrote it down then handed it to me. "Anyway, I need to run and make copies. I'll see you." Just as Shinwon left, someone had sauntered over to me. "Hm, so you're the new assistant..." His gaze was intense. What an overwhelming presence.

"Yes, I am. May I ask for your name?" "They call me Ten." "Why?" "My real name is either 'too hard to pronounce' or 'too long to remember'. So..." I nodded then let out a tiny squeak as he moved closer. "Say, have you ever had sex before?"

I blinked rapidly at his question. "That's a private matter that I'm not going to discuss." "So you're a virgin. That's cute." My face became heated at his unnecessary teasing. "Why would you want to know anyway..." "You look like you'd be good in bed. That's all."

"Knock it off...I'm embarrassed and uncomfortable..." "Sorry. One more thing before I leave." "Now what?" He hummed briefly then smiled. "What's your orientation?" I bit my bottom lip then looked away. "It's none of your business." "Fine. I'll find out sooner or later."

He took my hand then jerked me forward. His voice was low and caused me to shudder. "I've set you as my target, cutie." He backed away with an innocent smile. "I'll see you." I covered my cheeks as I was thoroughly embarrassed. He would be tough to deal with.

I wandered back to the third floor then found myself hovering by his office door. The door opened and I was pulled inside. "Mr. Jo..." He let my wrist go then took his seat. "What's on your mind? Is it too much for you? Are you thinking of quitting?"

I frantically shook my head. "No, I really like it here. I just...I'm just getting used to the people around here. I want to make a lasting impression." He nodded then left his seat. "Jungwoo, let's play a game." I was surprised by the sudden friendliness.


	5. 4

He placed his o next to my x and created another tie. "Neither of us have won..." "Yet we still keep going." I nodded then smiled a bit. "Persistence. We hope that we'll finally win the next one." "Correct." My eyes widened in surprise. "I won?" "I'm pretty sure you're x."

I did a little victory dance then stopped in embarrassment. "Keep going. You earned it." "Sorry, I'm just shy about some things..." He circled my win with a red pen then torn it off the page. "Hang it in your office. A memory of when you defeated your boss in tic tac toe."

I felt myself blush a bit. "You're really nice, Mr. Jo." "I get a lot of respect this way. Being strict when necessary, but showing everyone respect and care." He really was fit to be CEO. "Is there anything you need?" "Now that I think about it, I'm getting hungry."

"Ah, I can pick something up for you." He shook his head then walked over to his desk. "Let's go out together. Unless you prefer to dine inside." "I'm content with wherever you choose, Mr. Jo." He put on his jacket then motioned for me to follow.

I walked by his side as cars passed by and people bustled about. I couldn't help but take note of his smaller body. I hadn't really thought much of it until now. Someone had bumped into Mr. Jo and I quickly held him steady. "S-Sorry...reflexes..."

"It's fine." I let him go as we continued to walk. He stopped in front of a cafe then took a seat. "Nice to see you again, Mr. Jo. Who's this joining you today?" "My new assistant." I quickly bowed and introduced myself. "You're adorable, Mr. Kim."

"I'm not..." I hid behind the menu. "So, the usual, Mr. Jo?" "Yes." "And you?" I brought the menu down then cleared my throat. "A chicken wrap, but um, could you add a bit more lettuce?" "Of course. Anything to drink?" "Water is fine."

We quietly ate and a part of me wanted to know why he wanted me to join him. I couldn't work up the courage to ask, so I ended up staring at him most of the time. "Jungwoo." I sat up straighter at the sound of his voice. "Yes?" "You have a little something..."

I wiped my face with a napkin then looked at him. "Give it here." I silently freaked out as he wiped my cheek. "I'm so sorry." "For?" "Not being able to do it myself..." I was thoroughly embarrassed as well. People could've been watching.

I started to overthink and lost my appetite. I placed my wrap down as I finished what was in my mouth. "Done already?" I nodded as I wrapped up my food. "Hey, if something's bothering you, you can talk to me. We'll be together a lot, so think of me as a friend."

He had a point, but he was still my boss. He could fire me in a heartbeat if he was displeased with anything. "I'm okay...Sorry for worrying you." He nodded then continued to eat.

[~]  
Shinwon had stopped by my office to say goodbye as the work day was over. I heard a knock on my door and I felt an eerie and overwhelming presence. "Hey cutie." "Are you going home?" "In a bit. I wanted to come see you before I left."

He walked over to my desk then picked up my picture frame. "These are your parents?" "Yeah..." "I see where you get your looks from. Do you still talk to them?" "Yeah, my dad. My mom isn't really up to date with smartphones. She doesn't like them."

"So, you get updates about her from your dad then." "Yeah." I was surprised that he seemed interested. "Jungwoo." "Hm?" "Do you have a pen?" I looked through my bag then handed him one. I watched as he wrote down numbers on a napkin.

"My number. So we can talk more. I'd really like to get to know you better." He sounded pretty genuine. I could see it in his eyes too. "Sure. I'll add it in now." I typed in his number then sent him a message. His phone dinged. "I'll see you tomorrow."


	6. 5

The door opened and Mr. Jo had stepped in. "I see you've met Ten." "Yeah." Ten had slightly bowed to Mr. Jo then left. "Ready?" "Yes." I left my seat and followed behind Mr. Jo. "I'm glad to see you're creating friendships." "Me too."

I felt as if I was back in school for picture day. The pictures were taken and they started to pack up. "Do you need help?" "It's not much." "Are you sure?" "If you're really offering..." She gave me directions on how to pack things up correctly.

"Jungwoo?" "Oh, Mr. Jo! I'm just helping out. It would make things go faster, you know?" My smile faded as his stern look remained. "I apologize...you must have needed me." He shook his head then checked his phone. "I need to get going."

He walked over to me then handed me a phone. "This is your business phone. All important contacts are in it. I left information on your desk about them. I'll also be calling you from this phone. And don't lose it." I nodded then watched as he took off.

"You have a nice boss." I turned back to her then smiled. "I know, and I'm grateful for his kindness." She giggled as she closed her bag. "I've never seen someone as nice as you. Usually people have negative things to say when their bosses aren't around."

"Well, I just started today, so I don't really know him yet. He seems nice so far." She nodded then took the items out of my hands. "Thanks for helping, things went a lot faster." "No problem."

I entered my office and saw a small pile of files on my desk. I picked them then put them in my bag to look at when I get home. My first day had gone well despite how rattled I was earlier today. My phone rang and I was quick to answer.

"Jaehyun! It's been so long!" I felt immediate relief at the sight of his face. "I landed not too long ago and I'm waiting for my ride. I can't wait to see you again." I covered my mouth as I looked away. "You're embarrassing me..." "You still get embarrassed easily huh?"

"Yes..." It had been 2 years since he left Korea for an internship in Australia. I hoped it had did him good and wasn't time wasted. "So, how was the internship...?" He was silent. "Jae?" "It was perfect. I'm just a bit sad." I already knew we'd have to talk in person.

[~]  
I opened my door and gave Jaehyun a tight bear hug. "I missed you so much." "Me too, Woo." I let go then gave him a serious look. "Don't think I forgot about earlier." He frowned as he walked in. "I accidentally fell in love."

I clapped like a seal then stopped when he still looked glum. "Did you get rejected?" "It's quite the story." "I have time." I sat him down then awaited his story. I actively listened as many emotions were present in his tone and face.

"So, it was nice and all, but I guess I wasn't enough." I rubbed his back as he sighed heavily. "She's missing out. Forget her. It was half a year ago anyway. Find someone new here." "Like you?" I started to laugh, but took notice of his delayed laughter.

"So, what's new with you, Woo?" "Remember when you pressured me into turning in that personal assistant application? Well, I was hired." He blinked then held my hands. "No lie?" I showed him everything. "Bro...you're practically set for life."

We chatted a bit longer before I had to send him off so I could go over the information Mr. Jo had left with me. "You know what'd be crazy?" "What?" "If some crazy love web suddenly came into your life." "We both know how average my life is. Not possible."

We laughed and he finally left. "Love web. As if..." I opened up the first file as I thought on it a bit. He was one of the few who knew my orientation. I shook my head and tried to focus on the information before me.


	7. 6

Two weeks had gone by since I first started out at Penta Enterprise. I found myself sitting in on a meeting on the fourth floor with Mr. Jo on a Friday afternoon. I stifled another yawn as the person presenting was speaking in a slightly monotone voice. I considered it a poor choice and affected my outlook on the presenter's pitch. "...and that's why I think adolescences everywhere would want to buy this." We politely clapped then we all looked at Mr. Jo who had spoken up. "This won't sell."

I looked between him and the others in the room in horror.  _"That was so blunt...Is he sure this won't sell? It seems cool."_  I looked back at the presenter, wondering how he could counteract this. "I did my research about the costs and-" "Mr. Sohn, all of this would be wasteful if you didn't research what the youth are into now. I won't approve of this until you can show me something that won't end up like fast fashion, in and out." I watched as Mr. Jo picked up his things and left the room. I quickly did the same then briefly bowed on his behalf.

"Mr. Jo, I know it's not my place to say anything..." He didn't seem to hear me. Or he was choosing to ignore me. "I apologize. I'll keep my opinions to myself." We took the stairs down to the third floor and the only thing he said to me was to get the list done. I looked at the list he gave me then frowned. "I wish I was the Flash right now..." I was unhappy of the fact that I had to be within Ten's reach for longer than a second. I hurried to the first floor as that's where most of the tasks were.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

"Mr. Jo would appreciate it if you could have this turned in by the end of the day." "Yes, of course. Also, here's the material he's been asking for." She dropped a pile into my arms and briefly knocked me off balance. "Sorry, Mr. Kim." "No worries." I carried the stack over to Ten's cubicle then sighed in relief when I got to put the stack down. "We meet again, Jungwoo." "We're not on a first name basis." "Why not?" "Let's focus on work, shall we? Do you have those reports?" "I do." I pointed towards the pile and waited for him to get the message. "I want you to stay longer though." "Look, I can't. I still have things to do."

"Hey, what's all the fuss?" I smiled happily at the sight of Shinwon. "Oh, you." I quietly watched as they glared at each other. Was there something between them? "Don't hang out with Shinwon here. He's selfish and highly narcissistic." Shinwon scoffed while rolling his eyes. "Says the sex addict. Can't live without it." I was certain they'd be at each other throats if we weren't at work and I wasn't around. "Oh, Shinwon. Since you're here, I need you to show me to the development area." "Why him and not me?" "Because you're you. Now hand over the reports so I can go." He handed them over with a somber look and I picked up the hefty pile.

"I can carry some of it." "It's fine." He ended up taking half anyway. "Here's development." I scanned the area then found who I was looking for. "Mr. Sohn." "Oh, you're the assistant. Mr. Kim right?" "Yes. I came here on behalf of Mr. Jo. Here." I handed him a piece of paper before bowing and walking away. "What did you give him?" I shrugged as Shinwon rode the elevator with me to the third floor. "He told me not to look." The elevator dinged and we exited. "Is Ten really a sex addict?" "Yeah. At least, that's what everyone around seems to believe." I frowned as I wasn't a fan of rumors. "I'll find out myself then." "It's better if you don't."

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

I sat in my office then took note of the time. It was time for most employees to get off of work. The sun was close to the beginning of setting. I turned my attention back the the dwindling stack in hopes of finishing before night covered the city. I sighed heavily as the silence was deafening. I turned on some music on low and saw a difference in my performance. As I finished off the last paper, I sighed in relief and opted to singing along. I checked the time and saw I had finished in enough time to get home and watch a few episodes of Pneuma as I was falling behind.

I closed the door the peeked around the corner. His office light was on. I walked over to his office then turned the knob. He seemed completely focused on the documents before him and didn't notice my presence. "Mr. Jo?" I covered my face in an effort to hide my amusement at his startled reaction. "Yes, Mr. Kim? I see you're leaving." "Yes, but I came to see if you needed anything." "Some milk tea would hit the spot right now. And some fish cakes..." I couldn't help but smile as I had heard the last part he had mumbled. "I'll be back." "Thank you, Jungwoo." He had called me by name.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

I stood by his side as he sipped on his drink. "Mr. Jo..." "Yes?" I placed the bag I had been hiding on his desk. "I'll be going now, if that's all." I walked over to the door then stopped when he called out to me. "Thank you, for these." I turned around then gave him a bright smile. "Of course. Get home safe and get plenty of rest." "You too." I closed the door with a swelling heart. I was making nothing but good impressions.


	8. 7

I woke up the next day and reached for my phone. I sat up then noticed I had a few messages from Mr. Jo. "Huh...?" It was complete gibberish. Did he get drunk last night? A part of me worried and wanted to know if he was okay.

My personal phone dinged and it happened to be a message from Ten. I started to regret inputting his number into my phone. The idea of blocking his number didn't sit well with me. I sent him a text in hopes he'd leave me alone. The business phone dinged and I quickly picked it up.

He was inviting me out. Naturally, I wanted to go, but I had already made plans with Jaehyun to go out to eat and have a bros' night. Mr. Jo would understand, right? A part of me wondered if I could lose out on a few extra on my paycheck. I decided to talk to Jaehyun about it, since it concerned him as well.

He didn't respond after that and caused me to sigh heavily. I crawled back into bed as my Saturday morning was ruined.  _"Maybe I should decline. Money isn't everything. And Jaehyun recently did get back from Australia..."_  I rolled over in bed then picked up my phone. "I hope I don't regret this."

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

I opened my eyes then frowned as most of the day had gone by. I wasn't one to waste a day, but today seemed to be an exception. I slipped out of bed then sauntered my way into the kitchen. "Eh, why is it almost empty..." I frowned as I should've had a full fridge. Did someone break in and steal food? "Or maybe I didn't go shopping like I thought." It was a strong possibility since I've been working a lot and had a lot to remember. I took out what I had and figured I could work with what I had.

It wasn't my best work, but it was edible and filling. I decided to see what was on TV and wasn't surprised by the few selections as I had slept in. I opted to watching a bit of the news in hopes I wouldn't hear anything too depressing.

**_"In today's news, three people were involved in a terrible accident today."_ **

**_"The accident occurred early this Saturday morning as a woman had run out into the street as if she were being chased and a man had leapt out after her and ended up getting entangled in the mess. The man unfortunately died and the woman is currently in the hospital in critical condition. The driver had only sustained minor injuries."_ **

I had lost my appetite. Those poor people. Then a question arose in my head. Why did she run out into the street? Did she perhaps want to get hit? I prayed for a fast recovery so the truth could be unearthed. I paused mid-wrap as a faint song could be heard in my apartment. "The phone!" I quickly wrapped my plate then shoved it in the fridge.

I scooped up the phone then sighed in relief as I had made it in time. "Good evening, Mr. Jo." "Are you almost ready? I'll be swinging by soon. Let me recite the address you provided earlier." I hummed in confirmation at every pause. "Great. See you soon. Dress casually." "Wait-" He hung up. Casually? I had thought we were doing something formal or business-y. If that was the case, I could've declined and hung out with Jaehyun. I ran my hand down my face as I swapped out my outfit. I couldn't help but wonder where he was going to take me dressed in casual wear.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

I answered my phone as I waited outside for him. I eventually heard a car honk and saw a waving hand. "Sorry Shin. Gotta go." The window rolled down as I walked closer. He looked surprisingly proper despite wearing casual clothes. "Nice to see you again, Mr. Jo." I got in and he pulled off as I put on my seatbelt. "You can drop the formalities for the evening." If you compared my face to the pikachu meme, the difference would be hard to spot. "Are you sure...?" "Yep. I also hope you brought something to write with and on." "I actually did not." "I'm sure he'll have some there."

I sat back as I pondered over his words. He? So we were going to meet someone. Then it probably was business related since he also asked about pen and paper. "You're not allergic to nuts, right?" "No, just soy, coconut, and nickel." He hummed in response as he drummed his fingers against the wheel. "Sensitive guy, huh?" "I'm also lactose intolerant..." "Oh." Oh? What did he mean by that? Was he judging me for my sensitive body? I silently fumed the rest of the ride there.


	9. 8

He pulled into a driveway of a mansion-like home.  _"How rich is this guy!?"_  We walked up the few steps and the doors suddenly opened on their own. I blinked rapidly then saw figures appear from behind. "Welcome, Mr. Jo." "Where is he?" "Study room." I briefly greeted them then stuck to Mr. Jo's side as we walked through. "You look amazed." "I am. This is such a big place. Does he live alone?" "No." "No?" As if on cue, the squealing of kids could be heard faintly.

We entered what I presumed to be the study room and saw a man immersed in a book. "Hui." The man named Hui looked up then instantly smiled at the sight of Mr. Jo. "Jin!" I quietly watched as they did a little handshake then briefly hugged. "When did you get back in?" "Monday actually. I've been busy this entire time. Sorry I couldn't visit." He then finally noticed my presence. "Who's this?" I introduced myself then watched as two little girls entered the room. "Hyunjin and Hyunseul, I told you both to stay upstairs with Dongji." "But he's boring." "Hyunseul noticed two strange men enter." "Both of you know Mr. Jo." They giggled then hugged Mr. Jo. "Uncle Jo! You look different!" It was difficult to tell which child was who as they almost looked identical.

The girls had finally left and we were now alone with Hui. "They're soon going to be taller than me." Hui laughed at Jinho's statement as he motioned for us to sit. "I assume you didn't come for tea and crumpets, Jin." The light air soon became serious. "Correct. I came to talk about a future joint project." I didn't have a writing utensil nor something to write on. "Excuse me...?" They both looked at me with stern faces, causing me to shrink back. "I just need some paper...and a pen. Or pencil." They were soon in my possession and their conversation continued.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

My hand felt as if it would fall off. "Alright, I'll think it over." They shook hands and my hand was relieved. "Jungwoo." "Yes, sir?" "Relax, remember what I said?" "Ah, Yes, Jinho?" "We're going to discuss private matters, so I must ask you to leave for a while." I nodded slowly then rose from my seat. "I'll make myself scarce now." I closed the door behind me then jumped at the sight of the girls. "Can you play with us?" "I guess-" They pulled me down the hall and up the stairs to what I believe would be to their room.

"It won't fly." "Here's the trick, if you fold it slightly here..." I handed it to Hyunjin and she threw it. "Wow! It does fly better! You're a magician!" "I'm no magician." "Do mine, do mine!" And that's how I ended up making paper airplanes and keeping score of who's went the farthest that round. Hyunseul ended up winning. "This is no fun." "Hyunjin, don't be a sore loser." She pouted as she folded her arms. "Does someone need some tickling?" "Huh-" I attacked her sides and sent her into a fit of laughter. I eventually stopped then helped her sit up. "A smile looks better on you." "And you too." We looked towards the door and saw Hui and Jinho. "Jungwoo, do you want to stay for dinner?" "I don't see a problem with that." The girls clung to my legs in excitement. "They seem to really like you. What did you promise them?" "A good time?" I shrugged in confusion as they wouldn't let go of me.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

The food was great. Better than pizza delivery. My mind shifted to Jaehyun and his passive aggressive message. "Excuse me." I quickly left the dining room and made sure I was alone before calling him. He didn't answer. I tried a few more times before he picked up. "If you're calling because your boss ca-" "I called because I was worried." He was silent for a bit before replying. "Then maybe you should've hung with me tonight." "Jaehyun, stop being so butthurt. There's always tomorrow." He mocked me and ticked me off. "You know what, I'm hanging up. I'm not going to tolerate you acting like a child because I chose to do something that I wanted instead of being with you." And I hung up. I couldn't believe how childish he was acting. It was slightly sickening.

I walked back and found myself slightly lost. It wasn't that big, but I couldn't remember the way back. "Jungwoo?" "Oh, M- Jinho." I gave him the best smile I could at the moment. "Is everything okay?" "Yep." "If you have a problem, don't be afraid to share it." I nodded then followed him back to the dining room. I didn't want to get too close to him and have him know other personal things about me. What if he ended up using it against me later?

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

We had said our farewells and were driving down the road heading back home. "So, did you take good notes?" I waved the papers, but didn't look at him. I was slightly tired and not really in the mood to talk. The girls were indeed a handful. "Those girls...do they have a mom?" "No. He adopted them. He hasn't found a woman who doesn't just want him for his money, and the girls are the ultimate test." I smirked as that was a pretty smart idea. "I'll give you tomorrow off."

I sat up instantly and looked at him with wide eyes. "I expect you to be on time Monday though." "Yes, Mr. Jo." He gave me a warm smile as we drove along. The question was, what would I do on my day off?


	10. 9

I stabbed at my breakfast as the TV played in the background. I didn't have much to do. I had already done what work I could from home that was leftover. I was still pissed at Jaehyun and I didn't feel okay with bothering Shinwon or Ten. "Maybe I should've declined. Or asked about his plans..." I had thought of visiting my parents, but I remembered my father had fled Seoul with my mother for the month.

My personal phone rang and I was slow to answer. "What." "Don't get so excited." I rolled my eyes then sat back. "Do you want to hang out today?" "No. Not with you." It had come out colder than I had intended. "I see. I won't bother you then." "Wait." "Hm?" I massaged the bridge of my nose then gave in. It couldn't be that bad. "Let's hang out. I don't have much to do today." I could hear the happiness in his voice as he told me where to meet up at. I hung up then turned off the TV. "A day with Ten..."

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

I checked my phone and wondered if I had arrived too early. I hadn't. Ten was running late.  _"What a way to leave an impression..."_  He was lucky it was a decently warm autumn day, otherwise I'd curse him out when he got here for making me wait in the cold. "Jungwoo!" I looked to my side and saw Ten jogging over to me with a bag in hand. "You're late." "A lot happened, but here." He placed the bag in my hands with an innocent smile.  _"Do I really want to know..."_  "Thank you...I'll look at it later." "No! Look now." I reluctantly looked in and saw a sea foam color inside.

"What is it?" "A sweatshirt. I didn't know what your favorite color was, so I chose based on what I thought complemented you best." What worried me was that he didn't know what my size was and that it probably wouldn't fit. "Try it on when you get home and let me know if it needs to be exchanged." "Okay..." I took note of the small box, but decided to leave it be. "So, shall we get going, Ten?" "Yeah." He lifted up his arm and it then registered what he wanted. "That's a bit too intimate for me..." "Oh." He didn't say anything else and walked on ahead.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

The food was to die for. I mentally cursed myself for never noticing this place before. I looked up from my meal and felt my face heat up at Ten's eyes gazing at me tenderly. "Are you not hungry?" "You're showing concern for me? I'm touched. Don't worry, I'm half way finished." He picked up some food from his dish then placed it on mine. "You seem to be pretty hungry, so I don't mind sharing." He was being sickeningly sweet today and I hated that it was starting to get to me. "Hey, can I ask you something?" He nodded as he chewed. "I heard through the grapevine that you're a sex addict. I wanted to hear from you if it's true or not."

His soft look had become a mixture of serious and somber. "I was, but I've been 'cured' for quite a few years now. I can't imagine who's spreading such information." I could see that he already had someone in mind, but wasn't going to voice who. "So, it's true, but not applicable to present day." "Correct." I nodded then stopped as the portion he gave me remained. "Don't feel pressured to eat it." I gave it one last look before finishing it off as well. "So, where did you use to work at before becoming an assistant?" "I actually worked two jobs. It was that chain restaurant...what was the name...Nobunko. And a convenience store."

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

I found him more likable the more we talked about ourselves to each other. He really was a good guy if you give him a chance. "I've kept you out long enough." "No. It's fine. Completely fine." It'd be hard to believe that I was the same person who was always quick to get away from him. "Is there anywhere else you want to go, something else you want to do? Or I could take you home. Doesn't have to be all the way." "I think it'd be better if we went home alone. Thanks for inviting me out. I had...a good time." I had completely meant what I said. "Then, I'll see you tomorrow." "Bye." I turned my back to him as I made my way home.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

I held the brown bag close as I unlocked my door. I quickly got settled then noticed the brown bag I had left on the coffee table. "Maybe I should try it on..." I walked over to a mirror then put it on. It was soft and comfortable. I gently pulled at the hem then looked myself over. "Surprisingly it fits. The sleeves though..." I frowned as I wasn't too big of a fan of sweater paws. I heard the doorbell ring and hurried to answer it. "H-" I closed the door then locked it. "Woo!" "Don't bring your childish shit here." "Woo, can we talk? You've been ignoring me since last night's phone call."

I opened the door, but blocked him from coming inside. "Cute fuzzy sweatshirt. Who you getting dolled up for?" "Why did you come here?" "To apologize. Work comes before play. I'm sorry." "Apology half accepted." "What...?" I crossed my arms then huffed. "You have to make it up to me." "How?" "Cook dinner for me." I stepped aside with a smile as he walked in with excitement. It was a cover up in order to get him to stay longer. Everything seemed better with him around.

**a/n: i decided to include a photo to give you an idea of what the sweatshirt looks like.**

**it's like this, but as i stated, in a sea foam color.**


	11. 10

I covered my mouth as I yawned. I couldn't focus all that well on my work. Jaehyun had kept me from getting my usual hours of sleep. My cheeks flushed as I thought of last night.  _"I'm banning him from staying over on weeknights."_  My door opened and Shinwon had walked in with a smile. "Hey Jungwoo." "What brings you in here?" He handed me the cup in his hand and the glazed donut as well. "I'll see you." "Wait-" He closed the door behind him.

The coffee had revived me some along with the donut, but I planned to rest during my lunch break when it was announced. The business phone dinged and I already knew Mr. Jo needed me. I quickly got up and banged my leg against the desk. "Ugh..."

"I'm here, Mr. Jo." "You look less than usual. Had a little fun before work?" I frantically shook my head as I blushed. I didn't like the fact that was what came to his mind first. "I just stayed up longer than usual." "Ah, well, be careful. It can affect your work ethic terribly." I felt silly for believing he'd say something like he'd be worried about my health. We aren't that close, and that's a fact I needed to comprehend. "I need you to gather up these people into a meeting room on the fourth floor. And make sure they hand you their phones." "Right away."

A small smile formed on my face as Ten's name appeared on the list. I hurried around looking for everyone on the list and learned a few didn't come in today.

"Ten." "Oh, hey little marten." "Marten?" He nodded then stood up from his seat. "I'm guessing you came here for an important reason." "Ah, yeah. I'm rounding up some employees to meet on the fourth floor. And you're one of the lucky ones, I think." I took notice that he had left his phone and made his way up.  _"Marten...? Why did he call me that?"_  I snapped myself out of my thoughts and quickly moved to get the others.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

"Just hand it over. I don't want you to get in trouble." She gave me a nasty look then turned away from me. I was close to giving up as a few of them refused to hand over their phones. "Chaeun, just do as he says." I looked at Ten who seemed upset with her attitude. "Ten, he won't even notice. Mind your business." "It's fine, Ten." "No it's not. It's not even just about how she's treating you, but about equality as well. Most of us left our phones or handed it over. What makes you so special, you cunt?" They all started to argue and throw curses around as if it was their native language.

"Everyone, calm down." That statement had granted me death glares from everyone except Ten. "I'm sure I didn't call you all in here to insult each other with such slurs." We all looked and saw Mr. Jo who looked angrier than they did. "I'm sorry for handling this terribly." I quickly bowed then heard him tell me to raise my head. "I know it's not easy to get along with everyone, but to let it get to this extent is ridiculous. And here I had great news for you all." I could see the curiosity in their eyes. "May I ask what it was?" "No, you may not. Instead, we'll all sit here and you all will take turns saying something nice about the person to your left."

I silently stood by his side as the fourth round had started up. "Jungwoo." "Yes?" "How did it start?" "I was asking Mrs. Yeo for her phone and she refused. Ten intervened and you know the rest." I couldn't tell what was going through his mind at the moment. What was he going to do? "You all can stop now. Mrs. Yeo and Mr. Lee, a word." Mr. Jo left his seat then held the door open for them. I was left alone with the others who started to murmur. "Hey, Mr. Kim." "Yes?" "What's it like being a lap dog?" "Nah, what's it like being a servant?" "Aren't they similar?" I frowned as they started to crack more jokes. "Say what you want, but at the end of the day, who's actually living life in the best way possible? Think about it."

I knew negative things would spread about me at the company, but I wasn't going to just stand there and take their petty insults. They know I'm getting paid more and get to go places they never could. They reeked of jealously and envy. The door opened and they had returned to their seats. "I'll get right to the point since you all thought this was a zoo and acted accordingly. I've watched all of my employees and you 11 have the best quality and performance for the new position that will be needed for our upcoming expansion. One of you will be the head of the book department." He handed me the papers in front of him to hand out. "I wish you the best." I handed out the last sheet then quickly hurried after Mr. Jo.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

I sat in his office and occasionally looked at him. "Speak, Jungwoo." I let out a squeak at his tone. "I was just curious as to what you said to them. Mr. Lee and Mrs. Yeo..." "Just a simple warning." "A pretty long warning..." I sighed then let out a small gasp.  _"Shit. I made a mistake and it's in ink..."_  "Is this a mistake I see?" I fell out of my seat at his close proximity. "I apologize...My mind wandered." "No worries. This is what we do." He squatted by my side then started to go over the mistake with the pen.  _"I had expected a scolding...Jinho really is patient."_


	12. 11

**~Time skip: 1 month~**

I had become fully immersed in the company and become part of the family, if you could call it that. To most anyway. "Nini!" I waved as I walked over to her. "Oh, Jungwoo." I noticed that she often tucked her hair behind her ear. "What's up?" "Ah, nothing much. When is your lunch break today?" "Around 1. Why?" "Could we...go out to eat together? I have a break from 12:45-1:45" I pretended to mull it over when I was obviously going to accept anyway. "Great! We can meet here. Is that okay?" "Okay." I gave her a warm smile before heading off to finish my tasks.

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiiin." "Stop. I told you I'd only show you once." I frowned as Shinwon wasn't being fair. "Stop being stingy. You know I like it a lot." He laughed then took the two playing cards out. "I like teasing you." "I don't like it..." I lied. I didn't mind it much. It's fun to tease your friends now and then. "So, I'll put this card through this one just by pushing." I felt the card all over and confirmed there wasn't a cut anywhere. "Tada. Now they're fused." "How? I checked thoroughly." "Magicians never reveal their secrets." "I'm going to figure you out, Ko Shinwon." A smirked formed on his face as he leaned forward. "I wonder what you'll find out." I felt slightly flustered as this was something new.

"Little marten! Shinwon." "Hey Ten. What brings you over here?" "Mr. Jo is looking for you." "Oh, sorry Shin." "No problem. Mr. Jo is the boss." "This weekend?" "Definitely." I thanked Ten before heading off to Jinho's office. I briefly turned around and assumed Ten and Shinwon were having a simple conversation.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

"I was told you were looking for me." "Yes. I hope you didn't make any plans later today." "May I ask why?" "We're heading out early today to learn more about the book industry." "What time are we leaving?" "Around 1." I internally sighed as I now had to break the news to Nini. "You don't look so good. Did you have something planned?" "No, not really." "Jungwoo, you can't lie to me. Your face is readable. What did you have planned?" I sat down then hesitated. "I was going to have lunch with someone. She seemed happy too." I watched as he nodded then waggled his pen in the air. "So, I cock blocked you?" I was certain my face was redder than a sunburn.

It amazed me how when we were alone, conversational boundaries didn't exist. Yet he was completely different in front of everyone else. "She's just a friend." "Oh, so no there's no problem then." I suddenly grew balls and decided to question him. "Jinho, how come when we're alone like this, you talk so casually?" He looked up from his work and stared at me. I then realized I had called him by first name. "I-" "I feel comfortable around you. That I don't have to worry about you exposing me." My grip on my pants tightened as I let his words sink in. "I've only been here for a little over a month..." "That's true, but I meant what I said. You have a comfortable presence."

Silence had fallen over us as time neared 1pm. I had decided to work on things in his office so we could leave quicker when the time came. "Jungwoo." "Yes, sir?" "I suddenly have a craving for ice cream." "Right away." "Don't move." I stopped mid way in putting my coat on. "We can get some before we leave." "Should we go now? It's close to 12:50." He mulled it over before nodding and gathering his things. He was strange at times, but it made him all the more interesting. "Someone will be here to pick us up in front of the building." He nodded again as he locked his office.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

We waited in front of the company with a cup of ice cream in hand. "Mr. Jo, at least let me pay you back." "I refuse." "But-" "End of story." I checked over the car information then noticed a car had pulled up. "It's our ride, sir." "Let's not waste any time then." He seemed to be in higher spirits than I was.

I looked out the window then felt something heavy land on my arm. I kept myself from groaning at how cliché this looked. A part of me didn't mind as he works hard day and night. It made me wonder if he's been tired the entire time. Then it hit me. I hardly knew anything about Jinho. As a personal assistant, I should at least be aware of the basics, like what he likes, dislikes and his allergies. "Excuse me?" "Yes?" "How much longer 'til we get there?" "An hour and a half." I nodded then turned my attention back to Jinho.

He stopped in front of a glass building that looked expensive to build. "Jinho..." I covered my mouth as I had accidentally called out to him too tenderly. "I want to sleep more..." I frowned. He was acting like a child. "Sir, we need to go..." He sat up then handed me his things. I got out then helped him out. "Wait." I held him back then pulled him off to the side. "What's up?" I smoothed out his clothes then produced a tissue from my pocket. I was a bit hesitant as I hadn't done something like this before. "Make a straight face, sir." He obliged then waited. "May I...?" "It's your job isn't it?" I wiped his face as a few drool track were present on his face.

I couldn't help but stare at his face and admire how soft it looked. I curiously touched his cheek and confirmed its softness. "Jungwoo?" "Huh?" He pointed to my hand. "I...I'm so sorry!" I immediately backed away as I panicked inside. What was I thinking? "I'll tell you my skin care routine later. Let's get a move on." I followed behind him as we entered the building.


	13. 12

We sat towards the back as one of the multiple presenters talked about the finances concerning the future of the book industry. "How are the notes looking?" "Detailed." "Perfect." My hand was cramping terribly, and I was no ambidextrous person. "Do you need a break?" "No..." I internally sighed for my lack of intelligence at times. "Actually, I do...my hand..." He took the pen and paper and didn't say anything else. "Go." "Where?" "Anywhere. Restroom, food, air. Take a break."

I wandered around and found myself in the restroom staring at my reflection in the mirror. "Eh, my face looks a bit smaller..." I heard the door open and saw someone step in. "Aren't you that guy who walked in with Jo Jinho?" "Yes, I am...May I help you...?" He handed me a business card then started talking about how he planned to approached Jinho with a proposal afterwards. "I'll see what I can do..." I quickly left then paused near a garbage can.  _"He gave me weird vibes..."_  I looked around me before tossing the business card. Jinho had more important things to worry about than someone like him.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

I quietly followed behind Jinho as he questioned the presenters individually. I kept an eye out for the man I met so I could properly shield Jinho from his view. "Jungwoo." "Huh? Yes?" "You've been spacey today...Are you really that depressed that you missed lunch with a friend?" I had forgotten all about Nini and our cancelled lunch outing. "I apologize. I'll get my head on straight." I caught the brief flicker of worry that was on his face before he turned back to the presenter.  _"Was I just imagining it?"_  I internally sighed then locked eyes with the man across the room.

"Jungwoo, what are you doing?" His hushed tone had failed as it had come out louder than he intended. "Sir, just walk backwards." He showed hesitance then slowly moved in sync with me. I glanced back and was relieved that he had ended up talking to someone else. "Alright, spill." "I don't understand." "Jungwoo, you've been glaring at something the entire time since you came back. Did someone threaten you?" "It's nothing like that...I just met someone who made me uneasy." He crossed his arms then exhaled slowly. "Well, I expect you to still act professional and don't let your emotions show. We aren't quite done here either."

Was I letting my emotions run wild? I constantly asked myself that as we collected a bit more information.  _"Weird, I don't see him anywhere..."_  I wanted to believe he left, but he didn't seem the type to give up easily. He sounded pretty determined too. "Jungwoo, I think we're done here. How soon can our ride get here?" "In 45." "Let it be so." I walked out of the room with Jinho then noticed he made a detour. "Should I go with you?" "Is there something you're curious about?" I didn't understand what he had meant. "Stay here. I'm no child." I nodded then wandered around the area.  _"Wait...'something I'm curious about' and the res-"_  My face burned at the conclusion I came to.

Our ride had arrived earlier than expected, but Jinho was no where to be seen.  _"Did he get stuck...?"_  The small theories eventually became bigger and I found myself heading to the restroom. I turned the corner then pushed the door open. "Jinho?" No answer. I walked further in and confirmed no one was inside.  _"Did we somehow pass each other?"_  I quickly left then headed back to my spot.  _"Not there. Then where?"_  I started to look around in hopes of finding him. Did he get lost? The place was spacious, but it didn't seem hard to navigate.

"...so I suggest we leave it at that." I knew this voice. I poked my head around the corner and was relieved to see Jinho. I felt shivers go down my spine as I had never heard Jinho angry. "Mr. Jo...?" His serious features were now replaced with his usual soft ones. One would believe they were two different people. I took notice of the person whose back was to me then frowned. It was that guy from earlier. "How much longer until they get here?" "Oh! They actually arrived a bit early..." "Great." He ushered me along and I briefly glanced back at the man who had yet to move.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

I wanted to ask him what had occurred between the two of them, but I couldn't get his tone of voice out of my head. Was it even appropriate of me to ask about something like that? I hugged my pillow close as I lied in bed. I picked up the business phone and debated on what I should say. More like what I could say.

I was hesitating. What if I lost my job over asking? What if he straight up told me? How would I respond? My mind started to swirl and I had forgotten all about my phone until it vibrated.

"Did he really ask to meet up at such a time...? It's late and we both need sleep..." I poised to type my reply then stopped. Maybe he was referring to tomorrow at the company. I decided to ask and see what he meant. "'Of course I meant now. I can come to you.' What is he thinking!? It's not that serious..." However, what I wanted to know probably would be better if discussed in person.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

I opened the door and received a warm smile from Jinho. It was hard to believe someone as gentle looking as him could sound so threatening to that extent. "So, what has you stumped?" He walked in and headed towards the living room. I followed behind them sat on the floor. "May I drop formalities for now?" I didn't know where the courage was coming from, but I didn't mind it. "Sure." "I'm sure you won't say much about it, but, what happened between you and that guy earlier today?" His faced had become stern and his warm presence had dulled.


	14. 13

**~Time skip: 1 month~**

Winter had come rushing in like a landslide. I was reluctant to leave bed, but the thought of seeing Shinwon had propelled me forward. Things had started to change between us, but I wasn't exactly sure what was going on. We seemed less cautious about our words and often say exactly what's on our mind. One could say that our friendship had reached a deeper level, but it didn't necessarily feel like that.

"Woo!" I turned my attention from the copy machine then waved to Shinwon. "Oh, hey. Is there something you need me to ask for you?" "Nah, I just wanted to bug ya." "You've been doing that a lot lately. Not saying I hate it or anything. It's nice to have someone on-call." He folded his arms as the last sheet came out. "What about Jaehyun and Ten?" "Jaehyun's been busy lately and Ten as well. Time is running out for him as Mr. Jo plans to choose the head soon." A small formed as I thought of how Ten often told me about how things were going along. "Are you busy this evening?" "No. Why?" "Let's get dinner together."

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

"A bit to the left. Up. Actually, down. Perfect." I backed away to let him marvel at the frame. "So, you already have an idea of who you want to be head?" "Yep. But, it may change with next week's presentation day." A part of me hoped who he had in mind was Ten. Even if he wasn't, Ten still had a chance to turn things around next week. "Say, Jungwoo." "Yes, sir?" "What do you do on your spare time or for fun rather?" I was slightly taken aback as I never thought he'd show interest in me. "Well, I watch TV, cook if I'm in the mood, treat myself if I can afford it or just spend the day sleeping and/or reading a good book." I didn't necessarily want to tell him I read manga.

"If you had to give up all of them to achieve your dream, would you?" "Sir, are you feeling okay? Suddenly you're...philosophical in a way." I heard him chuckle as he continued to stare at the empty frame that I had hung on the wall. "It's not bad to deviate away from the simple things and delve into the nitty gritty, no?" "That's true." I contemplated my answer then cleared my throat to get his attention. "You'd have to take things into consideration. Is your dream worth sacrificing your me time? Would you feel regret about giving up your dream just to keep your fun time? There's pros and cons to everything in life, sir." "That's true..."

I quietly eyed him as he sat back down to work. I couldn't stay silent any longer. "Is there something you want to get off your chest?" I had regret blurting out my thoughts, but I didn't like the tone of voice he had beforehand. "No. Thank you for asking though." I nodded then headed towards the door. "I think you can leave on time today, Jungwoo." "Really?" I received a nod and I happily left the room. I didn't like staying late as it got creepier further into the night.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

I closed my office door then paused.  _"Should I say goodbye to Jinho...?"_  I wasn't required to do so, but it had become sort of habitual for me to say goodbye before leaving.  _"Maybe just once it'll be okay."_  I made my way down in the elevator then exited when it arrived on the ground floor. I looked around then saw Shinwon sitting in one of the chairs. "Shin!" "Hey." We walked out of the building and walked over to a car. "You drove?" "Nah, it's an Uber. Get in." I got into the car then scooted over. Shinwon told her the address and she pulled off. My phone rang and I was surprised to see Jinho calling. "Oh no you don't." "Shi-" He declined the call.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

I couldn't help but worry as Jinho never called back. "Woo?" "Yes? What is it?" "Relax. Enjoy our night together." It was easy for him to say that when his own job wasn't on the line. Should I call him back? My mind swirled with "what if's" and I didn't notice the waiter had placed our food down. "Woo!" I snapped my head up and waited for him to speak. "Is everything okay...? You can talk to me." "I'm uh, just worried about Ten. Yeah..." He frowned at the mention of Ten's name. "Don't worry about him. It's just us. Live in this moment." I wished I was as relaxed as he was then.

"Shin, excuse me for a moment." I headed towards the entrance then hovered over Jinho's number. I tapped on it and hoped he'd answer. "Hello." "Hello, sir..." "I assume you can take calls now?" I instantly agreed as it beat telling him what actually happened. "Well, I know I let you go, but there's a few things at home that I want you to take care of. Are you home? Should I come get you from there?" "I-" My phone was moved away from my ear and my wrist was seized by his hand. "I said no." He hung up for me and dragged me back to the table. "Your food was getting cold, so I looked for you." I kept telling myself to call him back, but I feared Shinwon would pull the same stunt.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

The Uber drove way as Shinwon had paid for my entire ride home. It wasn't too late into the night as we had did a few other things before heading home. I ended up with a necklace that had a circle charm with the word "joy" on it. I nervously called Jinho back and wasn't surprised by his slow answer. "Mr. Jo, I'm so sorry. I-" "Get in the car." I made a confused look until I heard a car honk off to my side.  _"Did he wait here for me? Impossible..."_  A small part of me kind of wished it to be true. I got into the passenger's side then buckled myself in. "Had fun tonight, Jungwoo?" "Yes." I had never been to his home before, so I was mostly excited to see what it looked like. Did it look like Hui's? Or was it simpler than that? "If we finish late, you're free to stay over. I won't force you to go if you're uncomfortable." I quietly thanked him and decided to take him up on his offer.


	15. 14

**~Time skip: 1 month~**

Winter had come rushing in like a landslide. I was reluctant to leave bed, but the thought of seeing Shinwon had propelled me forward. Things had started to change between us, but I wasn't exactly sure what was going on. We seemed less cautious about our words and often say exactly what's on our mind. One could say that our friendship had reached a deeper level, but it didn't necessarily feel like that.

"Woo!" I turned my attention from the copy machine then waved to Shinwon. "Oh, hey. Is there something you need me to ask for you?" "Nah, I just wanted to bug ya." "You've been doing that a lot lately. Not saying I hate it or anything. It's nice to have someone on-call." He folded his arms as the last sheet came out. "What about Jaehyun and Ten?" "Jaehyun's been busy lately and Ten as well. Time is running out for him as Mr. Jo plans to choose the head soon." A small formed as I thought of how Ten often told me about how things were going along. "Are you busy this evening?" "No. Why?" "Let's get dinner together."

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

"A bit to the left. Up. Actually, down. Perfect." I backed away to let him marvel at the frame. "So, you already have an idea of who you want to be head?" "Yep. But, it may change with next week's presentation day." A part of me hoped who he had in mind was Ten. Even if he wasn't, Ten still had a chance to turn things around next week. "Say, Jungwoo." "Yes, sir?" "What do you do on your spare time or for fun rather?" I was slightly taken aback as I never thought he'd show interest in me. "Well, I watch TV, cook if I'm in the mood, treat myself if I can afford it or just spend the day sleeping and/or reading a good book." I didn't necessarily want to tell him I read manga.

"If you had to give up all of them to achieve your dream, would you?" "Sir, are you feeling okay? Suddenly you're...philosophical in a way." I heard him chuckle as he continued to stare at the empty frame that I had hung on the wall. "It's not bad to deviate away from the simple things and delve into the nitty gritty, no?" "That's true." I contemplated my answer then cleared my throat to get his attention. "You'd have to take things into consideration. Is your dream worth sacrificing your me time? Would you feel regret about giving up your dream just to keep your fun time? There's pros and cons to everything in life, sir." "That's true..."

I quietly eyed him as he sat back down to work. I couldn't stay silent any longer. "Is there something you want to get off your chest?" I had regret blurting out my thoughts, but I didn't like the tone of voice he had beforehand. "No. Thank you for asking though." I nodded then headed towards the door. "I think you can leave on time today, Jungwoo." "Really?" I received a nod and I happily left the room. I didn't like staying late as it got creepier further into the night.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

I closed my office door then paused.  _"Should I say goodbye to Jinho...?"_  I wasn't required to do so, but it had become sort of habitual for me to say goodbye before leaving.  _"Maybe just once it'll be okay."_  I made my way down in the elevator then exited when it arrived on the ground floor. I looked around then saw Shinwon sitting in one of the chairs. "Shin!" "Hey." We walked out of the building and walked over to a car. "You drove?" "Nah, it's an Uber. Get in." I got into the car then scooted over. Shinwon told her the address and she pulled off. My phone rang and I was surprised to see Jinho calling. "Oh no you don't." "Shi-" He declined the call.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

I couldn't help but worry as Jinho never called back. "Woo?" "Yes? What is it?" "Relax. Enjoy our night together." It was easy for him to say that when his own job wasn't on the line. Should I call him back? My mind swirled with "what if's" and I didn't notice the waiter had placed our food down. "Woo!" I snapped my head up and waited for him to speak. "Is everything okay...? You can talk to me." "I'm uh, just worried about Ten. Yeah..." He frowned at the mention of Ten's name. "Don't worry about him. It's just us. Live in this moment." I wished I was as relaxed as he was then.

"Shin, excuse me for a moment." I headed towards the entrance then hovered over Jinho's number. I tapped on it and hoped he'd answer. "Hello." "Hello, sir..." "I assume you can take calls now?" I instantly agreed as it beat telling him what actually happened. "Well, I know I let you go, but there's a few things at home that I want you to take care of. Are you home? Should I come get you from there?" "I-" My phone was moved away from my ear and my wrist was seized by his hand. "I said no." He hung up for me and dragged me back to the table. "Your food was getting cold, so I looked for you." I kept telling myself to call him back, but I feared Shinwon would pull the same stunt.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

The Uber drove way as Shinwon had paid for my entire ride home. It wasn't too late into the night as we had did a few other things before heading home. I ended up with a necklace that had a circle charm with the word "joy" on it. I nervously called Jinho back and wasn't surprised by his slow answer. "Mr. Jo, I'm so sorry. I-" "Get in the car." I made a confused look until I heard a car honk off to my side.  _"Did he wait here for me? Impossible..."_  A small part of me kind of wished it to be true. I got into the passenger's side then buckled myself in. "Had fun tonight, Jungwoo?" "Yes." I had never been to his home before, so I was mostly excited to see what it looked like. Did it look like Hui's? Or was it simpler than that? "If we finish late, you're free to stay over. I won't force you to go if you're uncomfortable." I quietly thanked him and decided to take him up on his offer.


	16. 15

I laid everything out on the bed then looked at the now empty closet.  _"I wish I could dedicate an entire closet to just dress shirts..."_  I looked at my notes to make sure I did the right organization. "By color...red to red." I hummed to myself as I hung them up in what I hoped was the correct order. I had taken note of the lack of people in his home. It didn't look as if anyone but him lived here. I hung up the last two then moved on to his dress jackets. "By color again..."

I closed the drawer full of dress pants then sat down. I didn't think organizing clothes was such a chore. Maybe it was because he had so many compared to me. I heard the door open and saw him walk in wearing pajamas. I couldn't help but take notice of his shorts as it was winter time. "Here." The tea was warm and I was thankful as the closet had a slight chill to it. "Mr. Jo." "We're in private." "Then, Jinho, may I ask why you're wearing shorts in such cold weather?" "It gets pretty warm when I sleep." "Oh." I didn't know what else to say that didn't sound boring or that I was prying into his life. "It's empty here isn't it?"

"Yeah...I've noticed." He stood up then walked over to his shirts. "I used to have people here..." "Family?" "When they came to visit." I didn't like that he was using past tense. "Did something happen?" "P.E's growth." I took notice of his hand messing around with the cuff of a shirt. "Why is that a bad thing?" "I couldn't trust them anymore. They changed you could say..." He had come back over and sat back down. I moved the cups to my other side then scooted over. "So, you've been alone all this time?" "I had Hui. Then the girls came along. So, all three of them. I have other friends too, but not many that I'm close with like Hui."

"Well, I'm your friend and I'd feel honored if I could take away any loneliness you might feel." It was bold, but judging from what he's told me and the state of certain rooms, it could lift his mood. "I appreciate it. Let's forget about the boss-worker boundary." I rapidly blinked at his sudden declaration. "You're quick to trust me. I've been wondering why..." He sat back, but kept his gaze with mine. "There's some feeling that I get from you. I feel you're trustworthy. Hell, I even brought you here, didn't I?" "I'm sure your other assistants have come here." He simply shook his head.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

It was well into the night when I had finally finished all the tasks he had given me. I hadn't seen him around, so I assumed he had gone off to bed. I checked the time then frowned. Staying over seemed like the better option at this point. I headed to the room he had assigned to me and couldn't wait to meet the bed. I opened the door and immediately started to strip. I took notice of the neatly made bed and mentally thanked Jinho. I decided to keep my button down on then hopped into bed.

"Jungwoo?" I sat up and saw Jinho standing in the doorway. "I'm awake." "Do you need anything? Another pillow? Another blanket?" "I'm fine. Thanks for asking." He seemed hesitant to leave. "Is something wrong?" "I uh...don't really like sleeping alone...despite doing so every night..." I couldn't help but chuckle at his childish side coming out. "There's plenty of room." "Are you sure? You aren't uncomfortable?" I shook my head then watched as he got into bed with me. I never would've thought my night would end with my boss asleep in the same bed as I.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

I found myself stirring then softly groaned at the sight of a dark room. I looked to my side then panicked as Jinho wasn't there. I sat up then saw him nodding off by the window. I slid off the bed then slowly approached him. "Jinho...?" "Huh?" "Why are you up?" "I couldn't sleep." "Bad dream?" He pursed his lips as he looked up at the sky. "Yeah." "I guess I should chase it away." "How will you do that?" "With a game." I sat him down on the bed then produced a pen and paper from my bag. "Tic tac toe?" I nodded then made my X. Our battle continued on with multiple ties until he finally beat me.

"Sleepy?" "Kinda." He moved them off to the side then crawled back over to his side. "Thanks, Jungwoo." "It's my job." I deserved overtime pay for something like this. I lied back down and my eyelids soon closed. I assumed I had given him good memories as he wasn't moving around in his sleep like before. A part of me wondered what else there was to Jinho that I had yet to learn about. Would we even progress that far?

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

Morning rose and I slowly opened my eyes. They soon opened widely as Jinho's face was too close to my own. I silently eyed his features and made notes about little distinguishable spots on his face. All in all, his skin was flawless.  _"Wait, there's work today!"_  I shook his body and felt relieved that he started to stir. "Is someone trying to kill us?" "No, there's work today."

I felt something strong grab my shirt and kept me planted. "Let's not go..." I couldn't believe what I had just heard. "You're not going?" He shook his head then held me from behind. "I want to sleep..." I wasn't sure what to do. It didn't really matter for me as my entire job revolves around him. What if him missing a day made him look bad? "Jinho, whatever you do, don't close you eyes. Let's get you freshened up and dressed. I'll drive you to work." Little did I know that Jinho was smiling at me with soft eyes.


	17. 16

"I can't believe I forgot it." I hurried back to the company as I had left an important folder on my desk. I greeted the few staff that were there and waited for the elevator. It soon arrived and I took it up to the third floor. The doors opened and I quickly stepped out. I entered my office then felt relieved it hadn't bern moved. I walked out then heard faint sounds coming from Jinho's office.  _"Is one of the staff cleaning his office?"_  I decided to be nosy and headed over.

 _"Jinho's here? Does he always come in on Sundays?"_  I paused mid knock then decided not to bother him. "Jungwoo? What are you doing here? I didn't call you in." "Oh...hey. I left something important and came to get it." He nodded then continued to work. "Do you always come in on Sundays...?" "Most of the time." I took note of the music playing and found it interesting. "You like jazz?" "Yeah." I never thought he'd be a jazz kind of a guy. "You must have a lot to do, Jungwoo. Don't let me keep you." I shook my head as it wasn't work due any time soon. "Do you have plans then?" "I do now." He gave me a confused look as I fully stepped inside and closed the door.

"Jungwoo, I promise I don't need you around today." "I'm telling you, you never know. What if you fall down the stairs when all the staff has gone?" "Fine, you can stay, but that doesn't mean I'm giving you work to do. It's your day off." I smiled in satisfaction then pulled a chair up to the opposite side of his desk. "Jungwoo, how do you expect me to focus if you're staring?" "Sorry." "At least, don't stare at me..." I nodded then shifted my gaze to the papers on his desk. "Oh? Aren't these the presentations?" "Yeah. They're good, but they all lack in different areas."

He hadn't gotten to Ten's yet, so I assumed his was last. "Hey..." He hummed but didn't look at me. "Do you make decisions based on profit or a consumer's happiness?" "I prefer both, but it's not always easy. So, I mostly end up doing one or the other. It also depends on the product." I nodded as he moved on to Ten's presentation. "I know you haven't gotten through all of them yet but, who's the top candidate?" "Gong Seungju." I knew I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up, but I couldn't help it either. "Oh." That made him stop and look at me. "You were hoping I'd say Ten, weren't you?" "No..." He lightly chuckled then continued to look over the papers. "I get it. He's a friend and naturally we'd want them to do well."

He sat back then let out a small groan. "Is something bothering you?" "No." I could see the discomfort on his face. If he was going to lie, he should've done a better job of hiding his emotions. "Jinho, I'm your assistant. I'm supposed to help you in any way I can." "I know, but I gave you the day off. I just-" I slammed my palms against his desk and was slightly amused by his startled reaction. "What do you need me to do?" "It's nothing really..." "Jinho." He finally caved. "I forgot this shirt was supposed to be given away and replaced. It makes me itchy." I looked at his button down then had an idea. "Let's switch." "What?"

"Jungwoo, it's really not necessary..." "You won't work at your best if you're distracted. Now hand it over." He finally gave in and began to unbutton his shirt. I quickly turned around for his privacy and for my mind's sake. "You can hand it over, Jungwoo." He took it from my hand and replaced it with his. "Well..." I turned around then stifled my laughter. "I didn't think you were that small, Jinho." "Shut up. You know I can fire you." "Sorry, sorry." The sea foam sweatshirt Ten had given me was slightly big on Jinho and it made him look cute.  _"Cute huh..."_  I shook my head as he sat back down. I shouldn't think such things about my boss.

The sky started to gain color and replace the pretty sky blue. "Well, I think I found my new head of the book department." "Can't wait to learn who." I helped him put things away then remembered I still had his shirt. "Jinho." "Listening." "Where do you go to buy shirts like these?" "Impress. That boutique downtown. Looking to buy one yourself?" "Yeah." He didn't ask any further questions, so I slipped the shirt into my bag to deal with it later. "Ah, something suddenly came up. I need to leave now." "Understood, but your sh-" I quickly left the room and made my way down the stairs. It was obviously going to be cold without my sweatshirt underneath my hoodie, but sacrifices had to be made.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

"That'll be ₩75,844." I was sure my mouth was agape at the price. I checked the tag and then understood why.  _"It's not made from the cheap feelalike stuff..."_  I took out my card and paid for it. He could consider it a gift from me. "Thank you. Here's your purchase. We hope to see you again." I exited the store then looked at the shirt in my bag. A lightbulb went off in my head and I hurriedly contacted Jaehyun. "I'm kinda busy right now." "But not busy enough that you answered." "What's up?" "Your job is doing a donation thing, right?" "Yeah. Why?" I explained to him the situation then received a positive response to my question. "You're the best, Jae." "I better get treated to dinner for this." "Just say you miss me and wanna hang tonight." I couldn't help but smirk as he had hung up after my statement.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

"So, what did you want?" "Chicken." "Ah. I'll make sure to order a few sides as well. Is sigeumchi namul and gyeran mari okay? I kinda have a craving for those." "As long as I get my chicken." I soon placed a delivery order then leaned back against the couch. "Something on your mind, Woo?" "Not really." I could feel his eyes on me. "Jae, I promise it's nothing." "Wait a second..." My hoodie was soon lifted up and revealed my bare torso. "What happened to your sweatshirt?" I pried his hands off of my hoodie then held them at a distance. "Don't worry about it." "Of course I'm going to worry. My Woo is going to catch a cold. Stay here." He made it seem like I was trying to run away from him.

"Here, put it on." "B-" "I can always put it on for you." A part of me was curious as to if he really would. "Then do it." He joined me on the floor then told me to put my arms up. "I thought you wanted me to." "I thought you were bluffing..." I felt his cool hands on my skin as my hoodie was taken off. "God, you're skinny." "Am not." I froze as he cupped my cheek. "I never said it was a bad thing." "Just put the shirt on..." "What's the rush? You're not going to leave before the food gets here, right? And you're kinda being obvious." I gave him a confused look then noticed he pointed at my face and my lower body.

"Give me the shirt." I snatched it from his hands then put on. I continued to scowl as he laughed heartily at my subconscious reaction.


	18. 17

I walked in the next day feeling rattled. I was unsure about the shirt I bought and I couldn't stop thinking about last night. What did he mean by, "My Woo"? Was he claiming me for himself or was it a new term of endearment? "Little marten!" I snapped out of my thoughts and realized I had almost fallen down the stairs. I looked back then gave him a smile. "Hey. Thanks for saving me." "Of course. I knew I wouldn't reach you in time. So, what's got you in a fog?" "It's nothing serious." "So? Any problem you have is a problem for me." I felt a bit touched at his statement.

"I see...Don't hang out alone with him." "Why?" "He wants you just as much as I do." I had forgotten Ten was interested in me. "He's not. He's always teased me." "Compare then to now and tell me how much the difference is." I calculated every time I could remember back then and compared it to now. I also took into consideration the time he was in Australia. "Oh." "So I'm right." "Maybe...it's only a slight increase." "That'll keep increasing. If you ever plan to hang with him, bring me along. I'm not giving you up to anyone." "Possessive much?" He shrugged then stretched out. "I'm sure Mr. Jo is looking for you, so I'll take my leave. Let's talk more after hours." I nodded then walked off.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

I finally calmed myself then knocked on Jinho's door. "Come in." I entered then noticed it looked slightly messy. "Did I interrupt?" "Not at all. Since you're here, do you mind straightening up? I'd like them in alphabetical order." "Right away." I placed the bag down on the table then picked up the strewn papers. "What's in the bag?" "Oh, uh...a gift I guess." "Ah. For someone special huh?" I laughed nervously as I picked up the last few. "Jinho-" The door swung open and a frown took residence on my face. "Mr. Jo~" "Ms. Kun, you can't just-" She shoved a box into his hands with a giddy look.

"What's this...?" "You'll find out when you open it, silly." She was being awfully sweet and it made me sick. If you looked up the word fake in any dictionary, you'd see her portrait right next to it. "A shirt? How nice.." My heart sunk a bit as he seemed genuinely pleased with it. I snatched up the bag then placed the papers on his desk. "Did you-" I turned on my heel and left the room. I entered my office then closed the door before tossing the bag onto a chair. Naturally, it missed and landed on the floor. "She always does shit like this." I was visibly upset with Maerin and her shenanigans. Every time I saw a chance to gain his favor, she'd always find a way to steal it away. It was like she could read my every move.

I sat at my desk then eyed the bag on the floor.  _"Is my job in jeopardy...?"_  I felt deflated and rested my head against the cool surface of my desk. I heard a knock and weakly allowed them to enter. "Junguwu doesn't look his best. What goes on?" "Shin..." I started to pout then told him what had happened. "Seems like she's getting in your way more huh?" "Yeah! I just wanna look good in his eyes and maybe get paid more but she just..." I could hear the frustration in my voice. Maerin was becoming an even larger thorn in my side. "Well, all I can say is to think two steps ahead." "Do you think she listens in on us?" "Wouldn't put it past her." Then that could mean she was there yesterday.  _"Which also means..."_

I shot up from my seat in a slight panic. "Woah, where's the fire?" "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." "Jungwoo, what's-" I reached over then shook him by the shoulders. "She has dirt on me!" "Huh? How? You're like an angel around here." I couldn't tell him what happened. "Shit...I don't know what to do." "Is it that bad?" "Yes! They'll think I-" I pursed my lips then turned my back to him. "Please go." "Are you sure? A problem shared is a problem halved." "I know, but...I can do this myself. Don't worry about me." I heard my door close and I promptly collapsed into my chair. If word got out about us switching tops, people may start to think I got this position because of relation.  _"And knowing how much everyone likes Jinho, they'll come for me..."_

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

I hadn't been called back to his office, but he still texted me what he needed to be done. It made me feel slightly better that he was giving me space; However, it only prolonged the talk we were going to have. It was obvious that I couldn't ignore the fact that I had not only not finished my task like he asked, but I also walked out as he was speaking. I thought of looking into other jobs in case I'm on thin ice after we talk. A familiar knocking pattern woke me from my thoughts and gave me a slight piece of mind. "Come in." "Why so glum, marten?" "I think I fucked up. I'm probably on thin ice." "Tell me what happened."

"And here we are now." I made sure I didn't mention what happened between Jinho and I yesterday. "Well, Mr. Jo is pretty understanding. I don't think he'd give a punishment for something like that." "Hopefully..." He held my hand then gave it a few pats. "Trust me, I'd know." It amazed me how Ten could ease my worries like this. Was it his tone of voice? The look on his face? The small yet noticeable actions he does? "So, what do you plan to do with the shirt?" "Keep it I guess." Looking at Ten's face reminded me of when he gave me the sweatshirt.  _"Wait, Jinho still has it..."_  I quietly groaned then sighed. It seemed like we were going to talk sooner than I thought.


	19. 18

Night had fallen and most had already left. I had prolonged it long enough and decided to get it over with now. I looked at the bag and chose to leave it after today's incident. As I rounded the corner, I saw Jinho locking up for the day. He turned around and locked eyes with me. "Did you leave something in here?" "No...I-" "Then have a good night." He soon walked past me as if nothing had occurred. Was he purposefully ignoring what happened? "Jinho!" I covered my mouth as I had said his name by accident. It did, however, cause him to stop.

"Yes, Mr. Kim?" "About earlier...when Maerin came in..." He didn't answer but turned to look at me. "I need to be somewhere tonight, so we can talk about it tomorrow or on the way there." "I'll get my things." "Make it quick, I'm already running late."

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

I quietly sat in the passenger seat as the route he took felt familiar. "I thought you wanted to talk." "Ah, yeah..." I fidgeted a bit before spilling my thoughts. "She gave you a nice shirt." "Yeah, it was pretty thoughtful." I hid my frown behind a smile. "That's not what you really wanted to say, was it?" "That's right." I sat back then cleared my throat. "About the papers and leaving like that...I didn't mean it. I was emotion driven." "I figured as much. So, apology accepted. What I do want to know, is why were you emotional over the situation?" I quietly looked ahead as he turned off the highway. "Spur of the moment I guess."

He was silent for quite some time before speaking up. "I'm letting you off with a warning. Don't let this happen again, understand?" "Loud and clear." I felt better knowing that he wasn't as upset as I thought. "Jungwoo." "Yes?" "Did you give the person the gift yet?" I shook my head then subconsciously tightened my grip on my bag. "Oh? It wasn't for someone at the company?" I sighed then figured it wouldn't hurt to tell the truth. "It was for-" The car suddenly swerved and a horn was heard. I quickly looked at Jinho who seemed just as startled as I. "What just happened?" He pulled over then put on the hazard lights. "Can you drive?"

I was familiar with the car as I had driven it before. "Jinho, is everything okay?" "Yeah." His eyes said otherwise. "If you say so." It then dawned on me that I had no idea where we were going. "Jinho, do you mind telling me the address?" "Just go straight then make a left at the second light." I nodded then moved back over into the lane after a few cars passed. He was quiet, but it worried me as it was a different kind of silence. I put on the turn signal and waited for the light to change. I took the opportunity to check on Jinho then frowned as he looked unwell. "Are you-" Cars honked and I realized the light had changed.

"Right here." I noticed it was a pretty simple restaurant. Jinho didn't look in any condition to eat whatsoever. "Are you sure you're okay? I'm sure they'll understand if you tell them why you canceled." "I'm sure." I couldn't understand why he was so set on doing this when he looked close to passing out. I helped him out the car then led him to the entrance. "Hello and welcome." "We're part of a party. Hui." He tapped on a few things then led the way.

"You don't look good." The girls nodded in agreement. "Jungwoo, what did he eat?" I shrugged as I had no idea. "Excuse me." We watched as Jinho left his seat and walked off. "He's so stubborn sometimes." I looked at Hui with curiosity. "This isn't the first time he's done something like this. I wish he'd look after his health better. I hope this isn't asking much, but, could you help him? I'd hate to see him go so young..." I could hear the concern and worry in his tone and felt moved. Hui really seemed to care about Jinho. "I'll try." "Thank you. His other assistants...weren't that great. You're different somehow. I think it was right of him to hire you." I became bashful at his praise. "I'll go check on him."

I pushed opened the door then looked for his shoes. He was the only one in the restroom. "Jinho? It's me, Jungwoo." He didn't respond. "Jinho..." I knocked on the stall door, but he still didn't respond. I didn't want to in fear of falling in, but I convinced myself to enter the other stall and peer in over the top.  _"Great...He's out like a light."_  What concerned me was what had happened to cause him to pass out.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

He started to stir and we all felt relieved. "Uncle Jo!" Hyunseul started to weep and Hyunjin soon joined in. "Jinho, what happened?" "Don't worry about it." He started to sit up but we quickly pinned him down. "Jinho, can't you just relax and think of your health first?" The girls nodded along as they looked at him teary eyed. "Fine." I could see he wasn't 100% with the idea, but didn't want to disappoint them. "So, what do you remember before passing out?" "I felt sick and thought it was just passing nausea. But then I regurgitated and...that was it."

I frowned as something had to have happened while I wasn't by his side. "How long did Maerin stay? Did she give you anything edible or some liquid drink?" "Yeah. It was some kind of milk tea." "It must've had almond in it." We looked at Hui who had a serious look on his face. "You think so?" "Know so. Remember that one time you had that cookie in university?" "Ah, unfortunately I do..." I looked between the two of them with interest. It appeared that their friendship ran back to their university days. "Stay here for the night. You too, Jungwoo."

"I couldn't." "I insist. There's plenty of space for two more." "If you really don't mind, then why not." The girls cheered then went on about all the fun we'd have tomorrow. I looked down at Jinho who looked somewhat better than before, but not completely. "Jungwoo, do you mind taking them to their room? And come back as I want you here." "Sure..." I couldn't help but wonder what Hui needed me there for.


	20. 19

**~Time skip: 2 weeks~**

"Jungwoo, you're really taking this seriously aren't you?" "You can never be too sure. Now eat." I didn't want to let Hui down. Jinho had knocked out cold by the time I had gotten back to the room that day. And Hui ended up making me tell Jinho the summarized version. I was amused by the sight of Jinho enjoying his meal a bit more than he usually does. "That good huh?"

His cheeks tinted as he cleared his throat. "It's been awhile since I had something homemade..." "Really? Even though I've been making you food for a week now?" "Hush." It was interesting to see the many sides of Jinho, my boss. "I'm finished." "You hardly touched it." "I'm still full from breakfast..." I frowned as I closed the containers.  _"Maybe I'm making too much..."_  I zipped up the bag then stood up to leave. "I'll be back in a bit. Don't take food or liquids from strangers." "They're literally my employees." "Yet Maerin's milk tea incident happened."

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

I was still stuck on the fact that Maerin had given him something that made him sick. I thought she knew him. And if she does, doesn't it make it more suspicious? I continued to mull it over as my work was half finished. "Someone's working hard." "Shin..." I didn't notice him enter. "What can I do for you?" "Give me some company." It was a request I was all too familiar with. "Well, have a seat." "So, what's in the bag?" "Not for you." "Don't be like that." "Sometimes it do be like that." I could hear him laughing. "You're on Twitter too much." "True enough." It was simple conversations like these that I had with him which always had me looking forward to the next day.

"So, Minjun won his battle against one of Maerin's minions. You should've seen her face." "Maerin loves making trouble doesn't she?" "Yeah. I don't see why she hasn't been fired yet. I'm sure Jinho sees the anonymous posts." I made a mental note to ask him about it later. "You know, I think we've gotten pretty close these past months." "I think so too." "You free this weekend?" "Yeah. I think. He hasn't told me anything, so." "Great. I'll text you details later." I smiled softly then turned my head towards my door. "Little marten! Oh, you're here." The tension in the room was thick and probably could be cut with a knife.

"Anyway, what's new marten?" "Nothing really. I'm about to speak to Mr. Jo in a bit." "Hey, I'm here too!" Ten blocked my view of Shinwon and pretended as if he wasn't present. "Whatever. I'll text you." The door opened and closed. Ten's soft features turned serious and worried me. "Don't get close to Shinwon." My phone buzzed and I took a peek at the notification.  _"Stay away from Ten. God, what's with these two?"_  "Why shouldn't I?" "He's going to hurt you. I don't want to see you hurt because of his arrogant and selfish ass." I tilted my head in confusion as Shinwon never came off as the type. "Ten, I appreciate the concern, but I can take care of myself. And I'm sure he's not like that. Why do you two dislike each other so much?"

He was quiet then drew invisible circles on the back of my hand. I slightly pulled away as it felt a bit weird this time around. "I have dirt on him." "What kind?" He didn't seem intent on telling me, so I didn't push further. "Well, if that's all, I'll be out for a bit." "Wait." I waited. "I wanted to give you this. I'm sure you haven't thought about it since you're always flitting around." As soon as he handed me the bag, my stomach rumbled. I never did realize how hungry I was. "Wow, thanks..." I always appreciated the things Ten did for me, even the little ones. It made me wonder what about me could change his usual demeanor to this. "I'll repay the favor sometime. I promise." He simply gave me a smile and watched me leave.

I entered Jinho's office and saw it was empty. "Where did he go?" I poked my head out then waved one of the staff down. "Do you know where he went?" He shrugged then apologized. It wasn't like Jinho to take off without giving me prior knowledge. Was he feeling suffocated because of the home cooked meals? It seemed a bit extreme though. I was so lost in thought until my stomach brought me back to my senses.  _"Might as well eat until he comes back."_  My eyes sparkled as my eyes gazed upon a marvelous glazed donut. I noticed something was stuck in the hole and I removed it to look at later.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

Most of the day had gone by and Jinho still hadn't come back to where he had taken off.  _"Did he leave and forget to lock his door?"_  It still slightly ticked me off that he didn't let me know anything. Was I his assistant or not? I remembered the paper I found in the donut then took it out of my pocket. "'Are you free this weekend? There's somewhere I want to take you. I promise I won't make any moves.' But, where is somewhere? How long will we be out?" I figured I'd have to find out more from the man himself. I then thought of my plans with Shinwon and wondered who I'd have to cancel with. "I wish someone else would ask me to hang this weekend..." By some miracle of the world, my phone dinged and I quickly checked it.

My mood had hit an all time low. Of all people, it had to be Jaehyun. No matter who I chose, the other two will no doubt be pissed. "Maybe I should lie and say something came up..." I started to feel bad as I did want to hang out with them. Would they be up for rescheduling? I heard a slap and saw a hand on top of a piece of paper on my desk.

"We leave Friday." I looked up and saw Jinho looking at me with serious eyes. I couldn't see exactly where he planned to take me, but I found my mouth and mind working on their own and responding.

"Understood."


	21. 20

I sat nervously in my seat as I've only left Seoul once in my lifetime. I had never flown first class before. There really was more leg room. "Are you afraid of heights?" I snapped my head towards Jinho's voice. "No. I'm not..." "Afraid of planes? The sky?" I shook my head and tried to calm myself down. I felt out of place. I felt something touch my hand and I looked to see what it was. "I'm not entirely sure how to comfort you...so I hope this helps..." I let a small smile form on my face as he looked away from me while saying it.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

I turned the page then looked over at Jinho. He was fast asleep with AirPods in his ears. I carefully took one out to see what he was listening to this time around.  _"This song..."_  It was one of my favorites a few years ago. I wondered why I had stopped listening to it. I turned to put it back in his ear then silently gasped as it fell onto the floor. I leaned to pick it up then accidentally kicked it further away.  _"Fuck."_  I rose from my seat and tried to climb over Jinho without disturbing his sleep. The plane ran into some turbulence and knocked me off balance.

"What..." I panicked as Jinho had woken up. "Jungwoo..." "I-" The plane shook more and caused me to hold onto him tighter. His face showed confusion as he touched his left ear. "It's gone." "Jinho-" "Jungwoo, help me find it." "I know where it is..." He remained quiet, but his eyes demanded an explanation. Was he not bothered by our current position? "It's a few seats up...I'll go get it..." We heard the intercom turn on and were advised to buckle ourselves in as the turbulence was going to get worse from now on for a while. "Jungwoo-" I detangled myself from him as I had wasted enough time. "Jungwoo, it can wait!" "Ah, got it." "Jun-"

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

I immediately reached for my head as it hurt terribly. "Jungwoo, how are you feeling? Does anything feel broken?" "No..." I looked around then noticed we were no longer on the plane. "Did we arrive?" "No..." "What? Why not?" He rested his cheek in the palm of his hand then looked at me. "Because of you." "Me...?" "Because you wouldn't listen to me and insisted on getting that AirPod. Because you felt that the AirPod was more important than your safety. Because you were so wrapped up in you that you weren't thinking of others!" He was angry and wasn't even trying to hide it. I've seen him angry, but it seemed different somehow. "I'm pissed, Jungwoo. I'm going to get some air." Soon the opening and closing of a door was heard. I hung my head low as I felt awful for what I had done.  _"I ruined everything..."_

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

We ended up taking a car the rest of the way as it wasn't too long of a ride to our destination. I kept quiet in fear of making Jinho more upset than he already is. The music played until it was turned down. "How's your head?" "Decent..." "Get some sleep then." I nodded then closed my eyes. The music returned to its original volume then was switched to something softer. I didn't know what this moment was, but it was comfortable and slightly soothing.  _"Maybe he's not mad anymore..."_  The thought sat well with me and sent me over the edge into the dream world.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

"...o..." "...woo..." "Jungwoo." I let my eyes flutter open then noticed the car wasn't moving. "Are we here?" "Close. I suggest you head inside and do what you need to. You've been out for hours." I nodded then groggily got out of the car. A part of me wanted food, but my wallet was emptier than the deepest crater. I started to regret going on that small shopping spree. I walked back to the car then got in. "Good?" "Yeah." "Here. They say it's good for concussions." "Oh, thanks..."

Silence still hung between us. I wanted to say something, but I suddenly felt worried about what his responses could be. I cleared my throat in hopes of getting his attention. "I'm sorry. I only meant well. It was my fault anyway that your AirPod ended up on the floor. I let my curiosity get the best of me. And because of that I've set you back by granting myself a concussion that could've been avoided. I'm sorry." I kept my head low and away from his view as I couldn't look him in the eye. He suddenly pulled over then put on his hazard lights. "Jungwoo, look at me."

I couldn't tell what he was feeling. He placed his hand atop mine then smiled warmly. His hand was strangely warm. "Your health and safety is more important. I was worried when you weren't moving..." He was frowning and had moved his hand away. "Next time, listen to me. Okay?" "Yes." "Good. Now get some more rest." I placed my hand on my cheek as it had warmed slightly. Was it getting warm in the car due to the heater? Was I catching a cold? I quietly prayed for the former of the two.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

I couldn't help but marvel at the hotel. It reeked of rich. I couldn't fathom how much it cost to stay. "Welcome. Do you have a reservation?" "Yes." I quietly listened as he gave his information. "Here are you room keys. Enjoy your stay." I was handed one of the two room keys. "Only two?" He didn't respond and made his way down the hall.

He unlocked the door then looked back at me. "Are you going to sleep out there?" "Of course not!" We we're going to share a room. I started to panic then calmed at the sight of two beds. "Wall or balcony?" "You can pick, Jinho." I ended up with the bed by the balcony. The bed was super comfy and I easily melted into the mattress.  _"The wealthy gets to experience this daily huh..."_  I closed my eyes then hummed in satisfaction. I felt something cool touch my forehead then gently glide across it. "Do you feel any pain...?" "Not really. Only when I scrunch my nose or sneeze." "That's good." The cool touch disappeared and I found myself wanting to feel it again.


	22. 21

I woke from my slumber and found the room eerily quiet. "Jinho?" I called out a few more times in case he didn't hear me. I slipped out of bed then rubbed my eye to get the sleepiness out. I frowned at the fact that he left without telling me. I quickly picked up the business phone and called him. What if he was eating food that had traces of what didn't settle with his stomach? I panicked more as Jinho wasn't answering his cell. He finally answered after the fourth call.

"I see...Understood. See you." I sat down and felt dejected like a dog who had just been scolded. He purposefully didn't wake me and bring me along to a meeting just so I could rest more. He was making it seem like I have a serious illness or something along those lines. I did appreciate his thoughtfulness though. I decided to make the most of my day and do something. I was in a new place, so a bit of sightseeing was a must.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

I softly cried as I remembered I was broke. I couldn't even buy a cheap keychain. I sighed heavily as I figured I should work on curbing my spending habits. "You have taste." I looked for the owner of the voice then stepped back. "I know, I'm tall, but there's really no need to be scared." "I don't know what you want, nor do I want to." I swiftly walked away as I had never been approached randomly in the street in a long time. Yet last time's experience wasn't the best experience. I shuddered at the thought then felt something touch my shoulder.

"Sorry..." "I'm telling you, it's fine. It's a natural response." I drummed my fingers against my thigh as I didn't know what to say to her. "Let's introduce ourselves. I'm Hwan Kisoo." "Kim Jungwoo..." We shook hands then went back to silence. "I'm sure you're wondering why I approached you." "Yes. Very much." "You looked like someone I met years ago." "What was his name?" She shrugged then dug her foot into the ground. "I never got the chance to ask. I wish I did because what he did for me then helped greatly and I'm in a much better place." "So, you just randomly wander the streets hoping to meet him?" She burst out into laughter then looked at me teary eyed. "No. I just happened to have some free time today and decided to do a bit of shopping."

Kisoo was a pretty amazing woman. She ran her own confectionery and had branches in other places. Whoever that guy was would probably feel proud. I had split from her as time had passed without us knowing.  _"Maybe meeting her was a good thing. Her business would probably continue to grow and may be beneficial to Penta Enterprise."_  I felt proud of myself. I felt vibrations coming from my pocket and I took out my phone to see who was calling. "Woo, are you home?" I remained silent as I contemplated on which would hurt him the least. "No. I'm out for the weekend...Wanted to go hiking. Alone." He was quiet then let out a sigh. "Could you warn someone next time so they don't trek over in the cold to check on their best friend? Also, there are pieces of paper under your door." "Oh. Thanks for the notice Jae." I felt bad for lying, but I didn't want a repeat of last time.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

I unlocked the door to the hotel room then noticed someone standing on the balcony. "Jinho?" I pulled open the sliding door which resulted in him looking back. "You're back." "Yeah..." Was he going to scold me for not staying inside? "I apologize for going out." "You think I'm upset?" "You aren't...?" He shook his head then gestured for me to come closer. "How are you feeling?" "Much better." "Think you could accompany me tomorrow?" "I think it's more of do I want to get paid." We both laughed then shivered as the cold winter breeze blew and nipped at our faces. "Let's go inside." "Wait." He held me back then motioned to the sky. "What?" "Just watch." I quickly grabbed one of the blankets then draped it over Jinho. "Can't have you catching a cold."

"You can't either. Come closer." "I'll just get the other one." "If you want..." I picked up then blanket then draped it over myself. "The sun is starting to set." I wrapped my arms and the blanket around him then sighed. "What are you doing?" "Watching the sunset." I expected him to press, but he remained silent. I felt him lean back slightly as the sky slowly changed colors, ranging from a fiery orange to a soft pink and hints of lilac. I rested my chin atop his head then let out a contented sigh. I wished everyday was as mellow and chill as today was. "Jungwoo..." "Yes?" "Could you get me some water? I feel a bit warm." "Of course."

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

I started to wake from my slumber at the sound of shuffling and rustling in the room. I looked to my left and saw that Jinho wasn't in his bed.  _"Is he in the bathroom...?"_  I quietly slipped out of bed then noticed his usually tidy area was now a mess. I kept a cool head and avoided assuming the worst. I knocked on the bathroom door and didn't receive a response. "Jinho?" Still no response.  _"Did he leave? But why so late..."_  I put on shoes then headed downstairs to see if he was in the lobby.

"He's not here." I frowned as no one was currently at the desk, especially at such a crucial time. Just as I turned to leave, someone had come to take their shift. "Excuse me." "Yes?" "Did you see someone leave from here a few minutes ago?" "No. I just got here. I'm sorry." I thanked her then hurried back upstairs in hopes he took his phone with him.


	23. 22

I found myself running around in the dead of night in the freezing cold just to try and find where the hell my boss took off to.  _"God, where could he be?"_  There was hardly anyone around at that. I peeked into stores that we open and each time felt closer to giving up. I started to wish I had wore another scarf as the air was now biting at my face. I ducked into a bar in hopes of warming up before taking up my search again.

I wasn't too big on drinking, but I wasn't opposed to it. I took a seat then sighed. Where could he have gone at a time like this? There was hardly any place open. I turned around then glanced at the people drinking themselves to oblivion while others seemed on the opposite side of the spectrum. "Not gonna order?" "Broke." "Hm." He poured me a cup of water then said he'd pay for it. "They'll kick you out if you don't, so." "Thanks."

I took another look then leaned forward to get a better look. "Jinho?" I left my seat and hurried over to him. This was the last place I'd expect to see him in. "Jinho..." "Jungwoo..." His face looked...cuter, if that was even possible. "Are you drunk?" "No." Yet he was swaying slightly. "Are you sure?" "Do you know what they said to me this morning? 'He's too short to run a company.'. They thought I couldn't hear them. What kind of lame insult is that?" "Why didn't you tell me earlier...?" He shook his head then let it rest atop the table. "I wish that was the only thing..." "What else did they say?" He only looked at me with sad eyes. I had to look away as I felt nervous and embarrassed under his gaze.

"Am I a good CEO..." "The best I've ever met." "Flattery won't get you paid more." I frowned as I was being genuine. I haven't met many, but compared to Jinho, they looked like children. He finished the rest of his drink then let his face touch the table. "Is your head okay?" "Yeah. You already asked earlier." "You scared me." "When?" "On the plane. I thought you were going to die because of me." He snorted then lifted his head. "Guess I overreacted..." Were these his sober thoughts? I didn't think he would get scared over it. "You're a good assistant, but you're a bad friend." "How so?" "What kind of friend makes a friend feel unwell?" "What did I do?" "You made me hot and nauseous..." A few tears fell from his eyes and I had never felt more confused. Just when did I ever do something like that?

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

I softly groaned as my body had woken up before my mind could. After a bit of configuring, my body sensed something that didn't belong to me. I reached behind me then widened my eyes.  _"Did we sleep together? I know it's not the first time, but..."_  It felt different this time around. His grip on my back tightened and caused me to wince. "Jinho..." Nothing. I poked his body while calling his name. Nothing. Did he really drink that much? He didn't even look it. I pulled away from him then got out of bed. I figured I should get something for a hangover as he probably had one.

I entered the room after heading downstairs to eat breakfast. "Oh, you're up." He looked up at me with a somber face. "It'll go away. Finish up then get more rest." After a bit of silence, he spoke up. "Did I say anything strange?" "Define strange." He shook his head then lied down. "Would you prefer if I stayed, or are you okay by yourself for now?" "You can go." I bit my lip then grabbed my phones before leaving.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

"So he asked if he said anything strange. I questioned that but he didn't answer. Do you think he knows?" She shrugged as she took a sip from her drink. "Maybe he's gotten that way before and someone told him? Don't think much of it. It's not like he said anything that could be a threat." "You have a point." My mind shifted to when he talked about the people talking behind his back. What else did they say? "What's with that face? Did you drop something?" "Huh?" "You looked like you dropped your wallet, you know, hella worried..." "Oh. Everything's fine." I guess it bothered me more than I thought.

"Keep in contact, Woo." "Of course." She waved to me as I made my way back to the hotel to get packed up.  _"I hope he's feeling better. It must've been serious if he drank that much..."_  I sighed as I didn't really know what to say to cheer him up. We may be together almost 24/7, but I only know so much about him. The question was would he be willing to tell me anything? I could use the excuse that it's to make my job easier, but he isn't the type to fall for that.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

I unlocked the door and heard the sound of a suitcase being zipped. "You're back." "I'll get ready quick." No other words were exchanged as I gathered my things. It felt weird as he was more chatty with me in recent days, especially when we're alone. It was like we were strangers. "Jinho." "Yes?" "Is everything..." I trailed off as if he didn't want to talk when drunk, he surely wouldn't sober. "Everything what?" "Did everything go okay at the meeting and conference?" "Yeah. There wasn't much so I was glad you could stay and rest." I zipped up my bag with a frown. If I really wanted answers, I needed to stop beating around the bush.

"J-" "We should get going. Planes wait for no one." He turned on his heel and left the room.  _"Jinho..."_


	24. 23

We had landed safely and were currently heading back to his home. He didn't bat an eyelash when I had declared that I was going to stay over since we had gotten in later than expected. I received texts from my friends welcoming me back to Seoul, but it didn't raise my mood any. "Jinho, when we get in, let's talk." "Excuse me? Just because we're friends and dropped the boss-employee label doesn't mean you can just talk to me in such a way." "What-" "Quiet. In fact, go straight home when we arrive. Expect a few texts from me tomorrow." I was fuming. I was upset because of the power he held over me and at the fact that he was using it at such a time as well. I was also upset at the fact that I couldn't do anything unless I wanted to jeopardize my job.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

The car came to a stop and we promptly got out of the car. I hurried to the trunk then did what I had to do. "Jungwoo?" "I'm not moving unless you let me stay." "You're being ridiculous." "Me? Says the one who's sending their assistant home at such an ungodly time of night. Hell, it's not even that. You're sending someone who's trying to give a flying fuck about your feelings away? Someone who's noticed your foul ass mood!?" I know what I had done, and I could see the anger on his face. "Since when did you grow balls to fucking curse at your boss huh? I didn't even fucking ask you to give a shit about me nor my feelings! God damn it Jungwoo, just leave me be!" I let out a shaky breath then looked up. "Fine. Fine. Have a good night then." I pushed past him and made my way home.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

I called Jaehyun out of habit. "Hello?" "Jaehyun..." "Are you crying...? What happened?" "I'm not crying you idiot." "I'll let the fact you called so late slide cause you sound awful. Are you home? I'll come over. Tell me everything." "Can I come over instead..." He was quiet then agreed. "I'll come get you, so stay put. Got it?" "Yeah.." He hung up and I took a seat at a nearby bus stop. I touched my cheeks and confirmed they were wet. When did I start crying? Why was I crying? I started to laugh as I had answered my question. I had just cost myself my job. The realization sunk in and the tears had welled up and overflowed. I couldn't stop. The cold air blowing didn't help either.

"Jungwoo?" I lifted my head then felt Jaehyun embrace me. "Your eyes look a bit red. Did you cry more?" "No." "You don't have to hide, Woo. When we get back to my place, let it all out, okay?" I slowly nodded then leaned against him. "Thanks, Jae..." "I'm your best friend. And I don't really mind doing things like this. Sometimes you forget to care about you and put yourself first." I frowned at the fact that he was right.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

I sat on the edge of the bed then looked down at my hands. They were red from the cold as I had forgotten all about my gloves. "Woo..." He lifted my head by my chin then smiled. "Ready to talk?" I nodded then felt the bed dip. I told him what had happened before I called him then looked away. "He doesn't deserve someone like you. You did cross the line with cursing, but other than that, you did nothing wrong. I think if he does fire you, then good. Don't waste your abilities on someone ungrateful like him."

I remained silent as the thought of leaving Jinho's side didn't sit quite well with me. It was strange. "Jae." "Hm?" "What if...I didn't want to leave his side?" His hand stopped rubbing my arm and caused me to look at him. "Don't tell me you've gotten attached." I shook my head then clarified it was just a what if. Yet despite saying that, it didn't feel like a what if.

I slowly opened my eyes and was greeted by a light green color.  _"Jae's shirt..."_  I couldn't remember what time I had fallen asleep, but I still felt tired and slightly weak. "Morning sunshine." It was Jae's voice. Did me stirring wake him up? "Morning...what time is it?" "Close to 11." I sat up in alarm as I remembered I had to get to work. My body relaxed as memories of last night surfaced. "Hungry?" "No." "You should eat..." I sighed then felt him pick me up out of bed. "What are you doing?" "I'm not going to let you skip breakfast." "But this position..." "You're precious, just like a bride." I looked away as heat rose to my face. He always found ways to tease and embarrass me.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

I slapped his thigh as we watched people wipe out at the dumbest things. "Woo." "Hm?" "You look much better." I tilted my head then widened my eyes as he fed me. "Don't do that. I'm able bodied..." "Can't I pamper my best friend once in a while?" I pouted while I chewed. It's not that I didn't like it, though. "Ah, it's back on." I was too into the TV that I had completely forgotten about Jinho and the messages that I was to expect from him. "Hey- Jae...?" "Hm?" "Why are you staring? Are there crumbs?" "Actually, yeah. Right...here." I was confused until his lips connected with mine. He pulled away with a redden face and shifty eyes. "They're gone now..."


	25. 24

I hid under my covers and constantly rolled around on my bed. I screamed.  _"What the hell..."_  The memory kept replaying in my mind. I screamed again. I lifted the covers then sat up.  _"What am I supposed to do now..."_  I reached over the paused at the sight of the business phone. I didn't know why it made me nervous, but my body trembled at the sight of it. I couldn't take it anymore and ended up throwing it. "Oh...No, no, no..." I quickly picked it up then felt my soul leave my body. The screen was terribly cracked.

I sat on the floor as the dial tone rang. "Marten?" "I don't think we're going to see each other at work anymore." "What? Why? Is he firing you?" "After what I did, I'm sure of it." I moved the phone from my ear as Ten continued to quip on the other end. I ended the call then let my arms fall by my sides. It seemed best to end everything sooner than let it drag out. I slowly made my way to the front door then sighed.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

I walked in and received greetings from everyone. I simply gave slight bows then waited for the elevator to come down. "Marten!" I turned around and saw Ten heading towards me at top speed. The elevator arrived and he got on with me. "What's all this talk of never coming back?" "Sorry...I can't really say. But, we still have each other's numbers. It won't be that bad." "'Won't be that bad.'? Are you serious?" I rounded the corner then stopped. "Stay here. I'm going to make this quick." "Ma-" I turned on my heel then quickly made my way to his office.

I entered and he looked up from his work. "Y-" "I quit." I slapped the phone and my ID onto his desk then left. I exhaled then was approached by Ten. "Did you really...?" "Yeah. See you." I took the stairs down and each step felt heavier. Everyone kept questioning where I was going and each time made me sadder. I sprinted out of the building.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

I sat on the bus as I leaned my head against the window. I was happy that my mom was home and had time for me, especially at such a time for me. I closed my eyes as I remembered Jinho's stern look when I entered. Just as I started to drift off, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I turned off my phone then tried to go back to sleep.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

"My little Woo! It's been so long." "Hey ma." She gave me a tight hug then ushered me inside. "So, tell me everything from the beginning." She sat me down and listened intently as I rambled on. I shed a few tears at some points which she wiped away with a tissue. "Goodness...you've had quite a time at that company." "Yeah." "But, why did you quit if you didn't want to leave?" "He was going to fire me either way." "What made you so sure?" "Last night and the phone..." "I know I didn't raise a quitter." Her grip on my arm tightened and it hurt. "What did I always tell you?" "If you don't persist, you won't get anywhere in life." "And you did just the opposite." I felt small. "I'm sorry..." She sighed then rubbed my back. "Why don't you stay for the night? I'm sure you left some clothes from your last visit." "Mom..."

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

I turned my phone back on then unlocked it. My phone vibrated and dinged nonstop for a minute straight. They were mostly messages and calls from Ten and Shinwon and one call from an unknown number.  _"Who's should I check first..."_  "Woo! Do you mind helping make dinner?" "Coming!" I pressed the power button then left my phone to go help my mother.

"I see you finally looked at your phone." "I was but then you asked for help." "My bad." I shook my head as I chopped carrots by her side. "I don't think they're really important right now." "Are you sure? It did make a lot of noise." "Yep. I can get to it later." I couldn't help but wonder what it was that they constantly messaged and called. I figured they were whining about me leaving. It felt nice to know that people cared that much about me. "How's Jaehyun doing these days?" I dropped the knife and nearly cut my finger. "Woo?" "Huh? Oh, he's great. He got a promotion not too long ago. Isn't that great?" "Did something happen between you two?" "Of course not." She placed her hand atop mine then looked me in the eyes. "Tell me when you're ready." I crumbled. "It was this morning...I purposefully left it out...He kissed me."

She clapped in happiness then stopped. "You don't look happy." "I'm not. I don't see him that way. I never have...I feel so bad." "Well, I think leaving him hanging is only going to make things worse and more awkward. Go make plans to meet in person and tell him. I'll do this." I pouted as she forced me out of my seat. I decided to check the other messages while I was at it.

I was right about them whining about me leaving, but they suddenly told me to come back on a more serious note. I called Ten back and he immediately picked up. "Where did you go?" "I went home." "He said you weren't there." "Who?" He was quiet. "Ten?" "Um..." "Spit it out." "ᴹʳ. ᴶᵒ..." "Huh? Speak up." "Mr. Jo! He suddenly left work then called me asking where you were saying you weren't answering at home!" "What..."


	26. 25

"Didn't you get his call!? Marten? Marten!?" I came back to my senses then hung up on Ten. "Then this unknown number..." I tapped on it then waited as it called the owner back. "Jungwoo?" It was his voice. "This is Kim Jungwoo's number, right?" "Why? Why are you calling me?" I couldn't understand. I had messed up last night. I even cracked the phone. "Where are you?" "My parents..." "Can you give me the address?" I rattled off the address then heard the call ended sound. "Woo? Is everything okay?" "I don't know..." I was still in a daze. "Maybe you should lay down for a bit. A lot did happen..." "Yeah..."

I felt my body being shaken and forced me to open my eyes. "You have a visitor." I quickly sat up then saw Jinho enter the living room. "You actually came..." "I'll give you two some privacy." "Mom-" She had already left the area. Silence rested over us until he spoke up. "Why did you suddenly quit..." "Huh...?" He was asking why I quit? "I thought you were going to fire me anyway..." "Come with me." I followed after him then closed the front door behind me. He put his hands in his pockets then kicked the air. "I thought about it, but..." My eyes widened as he hugged me. "I apologize. You were only looking out for me." I found myself returning the gesture and the feeling of embarrassment arose inside of me. "I'm not okay." I looked down at him as he kept his face hidden.

"They said I only got as far as I have because of Hui. That my success was through underhanded tactics. That I make shady deals behind everyone's backs. That I steal products from smaller companies and paste my name on them. It was never ending. It really bugged me, but I didn't want to worry nor bother you." He was shaking. I guessed things could get to him just like everyone else. Jinho was human. I held him tighter then heard a faint sob. "They're just jealous and envious. That's all it is. You know who you are and so do your employees and those close to you. That's all that really matters. I know it's not easy to not let things get to you, but look at all the positives in your life instead." "You're right...Thank you, Jungwoo..." His grip on me tightened and briefly knocked me off balance. "Come back..." "I will." I smiled softly as I was able to stay by his side in the end.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

I quietly ate dinner with my parents then noticed my mom had given me a piece of her pork. "Gotta have strength when you go back to work." "You heard us...?" "No, but judging from how you came back in smiling was enough to know." I lowered my head in embarrassment. Was I really that obvious? "Did I miss something?" "Nothing important dear." "Jungwoo?" I kept my eyes trained on the food before me. "Leaving me out of things..." He continued to grumble throughout the rest of dinner.

I helped my mother with dishes then felt her nudge me. "So, when am I getting an in law? Hm? You aren't getting any younger." "Why are you suddenly bringing this up?" She hummed to herself as she handed me another plate to dry. "Can't I be curious about my son's life?" "Well sorry to burst your bubble, but no one has caught my interest and no one will. Maybe I'll die single." She hit my arm while giving me a glare. "Sorry..." "Maybe you're not looking in the right places." "Mom, who would date this? This plain, average everything, twenty something year old Kim Jungwoo who has strange allergies in our family?" "Don't talk so negatively about yourself. I can finish the rest, so head on up, shower and get ready for bed." "Are you sure? I can get dad to help." "Shoo!"

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

I dried my hair as I sat down looking at Jinho's number. It wasn't his business number that I've long since memorized. Was it okay to save it? I decided to call and then stopped when I saw the time.  _"I'm sure he's tired, especially after looking around for me."_  I dropped my phone at the sight of Jinho's number.  _"Is he psychic..."_  I answered the call then waited for him to speak. "About the phone you cracked." "I'm really sorry about that. I wasn't stable and that happened." "I got the screen fixed and luckily nothing else was damaged." "Just a quick question...May I save this number?" "Sure. Go ahead." We continued to talk well into the night, somehow configuring even the most boring topics into one of interest. I couldn't help but feel my heart thump slightly whenever he laughed. I wanted to hear it more, so I continued to say things that I knew he'd laugh at.

"It's pretty late. You should sleep, Jinho." "That's my line, but, I guess I'll turn in. Goodnight." "Goodnight." It was strange. We'd have conversations like this before, but they didn't seem as enjoyable as they did now. Maybe we were finally passing through the gates of a closer friendship.  _"I can imagine how relieved Ten and Shinwon would be when I show up tomorrow."_  I frowned as I thought of Jaehyun. Our friendship would obviously be affected from here on out, but I didn't want it to be.  _"Why'd he have to go and kiss me? That idiot..."_


	27. 26

**~Time skip: 3 weeks~**

Things had become hectic at Penta Ent. as many deadlines needed to be met soon in all departments, or we risk losing out on not just money, but our reserved spots. All this running around gave me quite a workout and very little time to stop and regain my strength. "Jungwoo!" "Here!" "Jungwoo!" "Coming!" "Jungwoo!" "One second!" I was starting to get tired of my own name. "Jungwoo!" "Could you-" I felt myself being dragged away then pushed into an empty room. "I don't like what you're doing to yourself, marten." "What do you mean?" "Here. You honestly look like you're on the brink of collapsing." Despite being the assistant head of a department, he still managed to find time to do small things like this.

"Sorry for worrying you." "If it wasn't because we were behind on things, I'd curse them out for using you as they please." "Ten, Mr. Jo told me to help them wherever I could. Calm down." The breakfast sandwich turned out to be pretty good. I wanted more. "Still hungry? Did you skip breakfast too?" "Maybe." "Idiot." He took my hand then led me down to the lobby and out the main entrance of the building. "What are you in the mood for?" "Maybe barbecue..."

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

"You full now?" "Very." I felt circular like a sphere. "Ah, let me pay too." "Nah, I'm the one treating." I took the check then place my card it in. "Jungwoo." "You do a lot for me, so why can't I do the same?" He rested his cheek in the palm of his hand then smiled. "I fell for the right guy this time..." "Did you say something?" "Not at all." He silently gazed at me a bit longer before turning his attention to his phone. "We should get back soon. The others might riot because I apparently 'kidnapped' you." "Yeah."

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

I moved the paper to the completed pile then repeated the same steps. "Jungwoo." "Come in. Excuse the mess. How can I help you?" I had to focus so I couldn't take my eyes off my work. I heard the door close and footsteps approach my desk. My concentration broke at the feeling of pressure on my shoulders. "Jinho? Why didn't you say something? I would've stopped." "I like seeing your focused face." He continued to massage my shoulders as I sat back. "Are you finished on your end, Jinho?" "Mostly, so I came to check on you." I let out a contented sigh as he continued to work my shoulders. "Are you busy tonight?" "Not unless you assign me something." "Then wait for me after work, okay?" "Got it." He patted my shoulder then took his leave.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

I had finally finished everything and had some time to spare to get ready to leave with Jinho. I stepped out of my office and ended up face to face with Maerin.  _"God, she's like a weed."_  "Heading out?" "What's it to you?" "Oh, not much. Just that Jinho and I have plans tonight." I gave her a confused look. "Oh look, here he comes now." Did he really make new plans with Maerin? "Hey, you two. Ready?" He was looking at me. "Me?" "Yes, you. Who else?" I looked at Maerin with a smug grin. "Later, Mae. Don't let the door hit you on the way out." I had won against her once more. It felt the same, but different. Him choosing me over her never made me this giddy before. Maybe I missed the rush of putting her in her place.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

I sat silently as it was just the two of us. He placed the last of the food on the table then motioned for me to eat. "You made a lot for just two people..." "Yeah...I apologize." I shook my head and assured him it wasn't a problem. I had thought we were going to meet another business man or Hui. This was the last thing I expected. "Is it not good?" "It's great." My heart panged at the sight of his smile. I instinctly grabbed my chest in worry. "Is something wrong? Should we go see someone?" "Everything's fine." I gave him my best smile then noticed he looked away quickly. A new atmosphere had arose between us as we ate.

"So..." I looked at him as he moved his food around. "Do you like Ten?" I froze then relaxed as I was probably overreacting. "What do you mean by like?" "Romantically." I shook my head then explained that I didn't swing that way when in reality I did. "I see..." He didn't anything else after that. "May I know why you asked?" "You two seemed pretty close. Even held hands." How did he know that we held hands?  _"Did he..."_  "There's nothing romantic between us. Strictly platonic." I finished off the rest of my dinner then moved to wash my dishes. "Leave it. I'll clean up." "But-" "I said I'll clean up. Wait for me in the living room. I'll take you home." I couldn't help but take note of the sadness he slightly emitted. Did he have feelings for Ten? Then wouldn't he feel reassured by what I said?

I sat lost in thought of ways to bring up his mood while I was still here.  _"Maybe..."_  I headed upstairs to his room then searched around for a writing utensil and paper. I finally found some and quickly wrote down my note. I propped it up on top of his pillow then hurried back downstairs. "Hey, you ready?" "Yep." If I couldn't do much when he was awake, I could at least try to help him sleep better.


	28. 27

I yawned once more as I had slept deeply for the first time in weeks. I was set to go into work until he hit me with the day off text. I was plenty thankful, but I couldn't help but worry if he'd be okay on his own. Things had calmed down a great deal, but there was still much to be done. I became curious as to what he did after seeing the note I left the night before.  _"Maybe he's really busy right now..."_  My heart jumped at the sight of him calling.  _"He really has to be psychic..."_

"Jinho, did you sleep well?" "Yes, thanks to you. Thank you for that." I quietly cheered. "Are you getting enough rest today? You worked hard yesterday." "Yeah. My body has become accustomed to always doing something, so that's a bit of a challenge." "I need to get back to work, but if you still can't relax, try these." He rattled off relaxation exercises then hung up. It warmed my heart to know that he cared just as much as I did. I decided to make it up to him by working twice as hard the next day.

I felt myself dozing off in front of the TV and gave in to my body's demands. It didn't take long for me to enter the dream realm.

_"_ _ After everything I put you through...you stuck by me. Why? _ _"_   
_"_ _ Because it's my job. _ _"_   
_"_ _ Your job...yeah. _ _"_   
_"_ _ You don't seem contented with my answer. _ _"_   
_"_ _ Maybe because I wanted to hear something else. _ _"_   
_"_ _ Like? _ _"_   
_"_ _ 'Because I like you, Jinho.' Maybe I'm just being foolish... _ _"_   
_"_ _ Jinho, do you...? _ _"_   
_"_ _ Yes, Jungwoo. I have feelings for you. Have I not made it obvious enough? I always invite you out for fun, we speak to each other so casually, I take you out to dinner, and you know more about me than Hui does. I'm admitting all of this despite being so new with all of it. I've never liked a man before... _ _"_   
_"_ _ I've always treated it as simple kindness...I'm sorry. _ _"_   
_"_ _ So, what is your answer, Jungwoo? _ _"_   
_"_ _ My answer... _ _"_   
**_Bzzzzz_ **   
_"_ _...is... _ _"_   
**_Bzzzzz_ **   
_"_ _.... _ _"_   
**_Bzzzzz_ **

I opened my eyes with a groan as I woke from my deep sleep. I felt around for my phone and groggily answered. "Are you home?" "Yeah..." "Oh, did I wake you? Sorry." "It's fine. Ring the buzzer in a pattern so I know it's you." I hung up then exhaled deeply.  _"What kind of dream..."_  It was too vivid for my liking. I could feel everything dream me was feeling. Sweaty palms, racing heart, heated face and the cherry topper, the constant shifty focus. I reassured myself it was just a dream and nothing more. I figured my mind had gone wild since I haven't been romantically involved in a long time.

I opened the door then widened my eyes at the sight and smell of food. "Wow..." "Good to see you aren't dying. Have at it." I happily dug in then noticed Shinwon had pulled out papers. "Do you mind looking over these? I want to make sure it's perfect before I present my idea to Mr. Jo." "What should I be looking for?" "Anything that doesn't make sense, incorrect math." I carefully read each page and admired how nicely set up it was. "I think it's fine the way it is." "That's good news." "Is this the only reason you came over? Food and for me to check this?" "Actually..."

"You want me to do what?" "Be my plus one. My sister is going to chastise me the entire night if I don't. And rather than bring someone random, why not a close friend." "I'm more than glad to agree, but what if Mr. Jo decides to have me work late...?" "Can't you convince him to let you go? He's a reasonable guy." "That's true..." "Then it's settled! Thanks so much Jungwoo." I won't deny the fact that I agreed partly because I wanted to see what this party was and meet a family member of his. Parties weren't really my thing to begin with as I usually ended up being mistaken for a waiter.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

I twirled my phone as I waited for him to arrive. I felt nervous. "Hey." "Jae..." He sat down then crossed his arms. "I think it's important that we talk about this. I can't return whatever it is you're feeling for me. I don't see you as a man, more like a brother. Someone I can go to to whine, bitch, complain, whatever." I had laid it all out. His expression didn't change at all. "I'm sorry again. For the kiss. I knew you didn't see me as a man, but I was hoping that with some pushes you might." "Sorry, Jae..." "It's cool." I started to say something else, but he had already stood up and left his seat.  _"He's upset..."_  I sighed heavily as I figured I should do the same with Ten.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

I greeted the staff as I walked further into the building. I checked the time out of habit and wondered why Ten had stayed back so late in the first place. I walked over to his office then knocked on the door. "It's open." I turned the knob then noticed he was close to hammering his own finger into the wall. "Ten..." "One second." "Ten!" "What?" "Let me help. You might break a finger..." "Fine." I tapped the nail into the wall then backed away. "Now that that's finished, what did you want to talk about?" We sat across from each other and I felt somewhat bad for what I was about to lay on him.

"Ten, I think you're a great guy. Really sweet and caring towards those you hold close. Thing is, I don't think we could be a thing. It's been quite a while and nothing has progressed any further, right? What I'm saying is, give up on me. I won't be able to return your feelings." His usual smile had long since disappeared and his serious face had taken its place. He looked slightly scary with such a look. "Is there someone already in your heart?" "I would've mentioned that if there was." "How would I know? Maybe you wanted to hide it." "Well, there isn't, so you can relax..." He covered his face then sighed. "Please leave." "I'll see you tomorrow." I left my seat then gave him one last glance before leaving his office. I couldn't understand what about me they liked so much, but I couldn't stand watching them chase after me in vain.


	29. 28

**~Time skip: 1 week~**

I drummed my fingers against my desk then checked my phone once more. He still hadn't responded.  _"Is it my fault?"_  I turned in my swivel chair as I waited for him to answer me. "Jung- Oh." "Oh, Shin. What is it?" "Remember that idea I showed you last week?" "Yeah. Why?" "It's been approved. Everyone's going to be thanking me later." "Ah, that's great." He looked as if he had more to say. "What is it?" "Did Ten respond...?"

I leaned forward with a smirk on my face. "Is this concern I hear? I could've swore you two were enemies." "Wouldn't you be worried if someone you knew for a long time suddenly stopped coming to work?" Guilt stabbed me from all angles. "Woo?" "I'll get him back here, I promise." That statement was more telling myself than for Shinwon. "Do you know what could've cause it?" "Don't worry about it." "Okay..." I checked my phone again then frowned at the blank screen.

I entered Jinho's office then placed the papers on his desk. "Hey." I was too focused on ways to bring Ten back that I had completely tuned out Jinho. "Jungwoo!" "Huh? Is something incorrect? I'll do it over." "No, it's fine. You're the problem here." He took my hand then led me to one of the chairs and sat me down. "What's up?" "Nothing." "Jungwoo, as of right now we're just two friends have a chat. You can tell me things too, you know."

I bit my bottom lip then explained that Ten hadn't been to work in a week and I had a part in it. I somehow managed to cover up the real reason. "Maybe you should go see him. Hold on, I'll pull up his address. I can drive you there after work." "Would you?" "Of course. I can spare some time to make a detour." "Thank you." He gave me a smile and the familiar pang hit my heart. I couldn't figure out what this pang was nor what it meant. It was driving me crazy. "Hm, do you want to leave earlier today to visit him? I can arrange it." "If it won't cause trouble, that would be great." "Give me a moment." He dialed a number then briefly exchanged with someone. "We're all set."

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

"And here we are." I suddenly felt nervous. Would he let me in? Or would I get a taste of his door? "Are you not getting out?" "Sorry."

I nervously approached the door then press the doorbell. I heard locks unlock and the door opened. "Jungwoo." It was the first time he called me by that name since forever. "You're okay..." "Why wouldn't I be?" I peeked behind him and took in the small bit of interior. "You came here for a reason." "Yeah. It's been a week. Did it really hurt that bad?" "Everyone copes differently." "I know, but...everyone is worried. Even Shinwon. Come in tomorrow." He closed the door in my face. I frowned then looked back to where Jinho was waiting. I turned to leave then heard the door open again. "Here." "What's this?" I took off the top then felt a mixture of emotions. "I'll come in tomorrow." He closed the door again then relocked the locks.

"So, what's the news?" "He's coming back." "You don't sound happy." He pulled off from the spot. "Have you ever had to turn someone down and you feel bad about it afterwards?" "Plenty of times." "What did you do to feel better?" "Not sure as it varied, but I guess the thing I did the most was think of how they'll hopefully find the right person. And I ate food that I liked." A smile formed on my face as I imagined Jinho stuffing his face with food. "Glad I was able to bring that smile back to your face." "Thanks, Jinho." I wasn't sure if it was because of the setting sun or my mood, but Jinho was glowing and him smiling only made him seem more angelic.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

"Thanks for the ride. Get home safe." "I'll watch you go in." There was that weird pang in my chest. "You don't have to." "I want to." I nodded then turned on my heel. I felt my cheeks and confirmed they were warmer than usual. Was he still watching me? I suddenly felt self conscious about my walk. I glanced back then exhaled as he was on the phone. I quickly boarded the elevator then leaned against the wall. Since when did I care about the way I walked?

I entered my apartment and headed straight for my bedroom. I flopped onto my bed and was greeted by its softness. "Things have been way too crazy for my liking..." I was thankful for the new excitement in my average life, but I started to miss the simple things. Who would've thought this would be a life changing job?


	30. 29

**~Time skip: 2 weeks~**

I found myself running around the building again in Jinho's stead. Things had finally gone back to normal, except with Jaehyun. No matter what I did, he continuously made the effort to avoid me. I had almost given up until he reached out to me again. "Jungwoo!" "Jungwoo!" "Jungwoo!" "I'm only one person!"

I collapsed into a chair then received a text from Jinho.  _"Another one?"_  I groaned then dragged myself over to the elevators. Most of my day consisted of me just running around trying my best to help everyone out. I hardly did anything to help Jinho personally these days.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

"Finally, I can leave." The work day was finally over and I was able to leave on time. "Jungwoo." "Huh?" My soul left my body as a whole new stack was placed on my desk. "Good luck." Tears streamed down my face as my hopes were shattered. "Maybe I should buy some snacks. It may be awhile." I left my office then noticed Jinho by the elevators. "You're still here, Jinho?" "Naturally. Where are you off to?" "Convenience store." We boarded the elevator then stood in silence as it traveled down. It suddenly halted.

"Jinho?" "I know." We patiently waited in case it was a minor malfunction. A few minutes soon became many. "Its stuck." I pressed the appropriate buttons then widened my eyes as the lights went out instead. "Is that supposed to happen?" "No..." "I'm sorry!" "It's fine. Lets just call for help. You have your phone right?" "Yeah." I felt my pockets then frowned. "Jungwoo..." "I might have left both..." I gave him a sheepish smile as I didn't expect to get stuck in an elevator.

"What about you?" "I simply thought I would be up and down without a problem." "What should we do? Most have already left." "I'm sure it'll attract attention if the elevator is shown to be on a floor but isn't moving." "Remember, the light went out." "Shit, you're right." I mentally kicked myself for not bringing either phone with me. "How long do you think we'll be stuck?" "I wouldn't be surprised if it's more than the average amount of sleep a human should get." "8 hours...?" I slid down the wall in defeat. "Don't move too much." "I know..."

I sighed heavily as my hunger continued to climb. The elevator started to become cooler as well. "Jinho." "Yeah?" "Can we cuddle?" "W-What...?" I slowly scooted over then wrapped my arms around him. "Oh." "What were you thinking?" "Nothing." I gave him a skeptical look as he leaned into me more. "Doesn't this remind you of a drama? The main interests getting trapped and being forced to bond and rely on each other." He softly laughed while shaking his head. "Yeah, it does feel like that. But, this is real life and not such a cliché TV drama. We could actually die." "Wow, way to bring the mood down." "Sorry..." I leaned my head against his as we continued to wait for time to pass.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

"You can sleep first." "No you." "Then at the same time?" "Someone has to be awake in case someone comes by." "I'll stay up then, you sleep Jinho." We went back and forth a bit longer until he finally gave in. "Actually, this would be better for me." He placed himself in between my legs then leaned back. I prayed to every supernatural being that he wouldn't feel the extra heat emitting off of my body. My chest continued to experience pangs until it died down.  _"Why does it only happen around him..."_  I tightened my hold slightly as I felt his breathing reach a slow and steady rhythm.  _"I guess it's okay if it's you..."_

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

I opened my eyes and was greeted by the familiar interior of our prison. I looked down then gripped my pants as my gaze landed on his sleeping face. When did he change positions? I pushed the thoughts away as figuring out what time it was was more important in this situation. The lights suddenly came on and the elevator eventually started to move. I picked Jinho up then wobbled as I tried to stand. The doors opened and shocked faces were just about everywhere you turned. I quietly walked out as everyone kept their eyes on us.

I placed Jinho down in a chair then heard footsteps approach us. "Were you two...?" "Were we stuck in an elevator for hours? Yes. That's all it is. We're fine." I dispersed the crowd then felt something grip my back. "The floor suddenly feels soft." "Jinho, we're not in the elevator." His grip loosened and I was able to turn around. "That's great. What happened?" "Not sure. The lights came on and the elevator started moving." I couldn't help but laugh internally at his drowsy state. "Why are you smiling?" "I think my favorite Jinho state is this one." He gave me a confused look then suddenly stood up. "I'll be back." He quickly took off in the direction of the restrooms.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

My door burst open and both Shinwon and Ten had rushed over to me. "Move!" "We're both asking the same thing anyway!" "Guys, I'm fine. I'm going home to freshen up and change. I'll see you later." I picked up my bag then walked out of my office. "Ah, Jungwoo." "Jinho?" "I can drop you off at home and come pick you up." "You don't have to." "I insist. It'll be faster that way." "I'll accept your offer then." "Great." My heart did a little jump at his kindness. A part of me didn't mind the little emotion spikes Jinho would give me at times.


	31. 30

Everyone had quickly forgotten the elevator incident. I couldn't. I was still researching reasons as to why I reacted that way. Was I showing those kinds of symptoms? I looked at Jinho who was completely absorbed in his work. "Jinho." "Yes?" "Are you planning to have me work late?" "No. Did you want to?" I shook my head then sighed. I'd be able to go with Shinwon after all.

"Woo." I snapped my head in his direction so quick I was sure I had gotten whiplash. "Woo...?" "Is it okay if I call you that?" "Of course! You can call me anything you want. You do control almost all of my moves." He laughed then finally gave me his full attention. "That's true, but I want to hear your opinions too. They matter." Pang. "Well, would you like to be called something else?" "Woo is fine...." Pang pang. "Then it's settled. Now, the question I wanted to ask." "Yeah?" "Would you like to hang out sometime?" My heart did a thing. I really was getting those symptoms. "Yeah, sure. Did you have a plan?" "Ah, its with Hui and the girls. So, it's more geared towards the girls." Shattered. "That's fine." "Great. I'll tell him you're on board."

I groaned as I lightly banged my head against my desk. I couldn't be. It was happening too soon. Scratch that, why was it happening at all? I became misty eyed then sighed. I needed to nip it in the bud. Where would I even start? "Junguwu." "Shin..." I started to sob. "What happened?" "How do you extinguish feelings?" "You don't." "What a great help you've been." "Anyway, here. You have to wear this tie tonight." "It's required?" "Yep." I took the tie from him then stuffed it in my pocket. "Anything else?" "Nah. Just show up so we can leave on time." He soon left and I started to worry about how I could kill these arising feelings.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

I packed up for the day then locked my door.  _"Maybe I should say goodbye. No wait, I'm supposed to kill the feelings."_  I quickly walked away hoping I wouldn't run into him on my way out. "Woo!"  _"Fuck. I mean, crap."_  I turned around then gave him my best smile. "Am I staying late after all...?" "No. You left this." "Oh." He came all this way to give me back my pen. It was fishy. "You could've left it. I have plenty others." "You have a point...either way, have a good night." Maybe I was reading too much into it. Maybe I wanted his simple act of kindness to mean something more.  _"I really can be stupid sometimes..."_

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

"So this is where it's being held." "Yep." It wasn't grand, but it still held elegance in its own way. "I'd preferably like to go through entire night without bumping into her, but somehow the world finds a way." "Shinnie!" I spotted the owner of the voice then watched as she hugged him tightly. "Are you alone again?" "No. Sis, this is Kim Jungwoo, my-" She took my hands in hers then eyed me up and down. "Tall, cute face, decent body. You really know how to pick them, Shin. I can't believe you have a not so secret now boyfriend." "Miss-" "We're not dating." "Oh, please. That's what they all say. I've bothered you both enough. I'll let you get back to socializing." She left before either of us could protest.

"I apologize. I didn't think she'd go that far..." I shook my head as I swirled my drink around. "I mean, I get it. You've always come alone before then suddenly showing up with someone, she probably thought I was an actual date. It probably made her happy knowing someone was there to care for her brother when she isn't around." I took a sip then peeked at him from my peripheral vision. "If you put it that way...even then, I don't want to lie to her." "Shall we tell her?" He didn't respond right away as he looked in the direction she had gone in. "Let's wait until it's over." "If that's what you think is best." He nodded then regained his usual cheery mood.

I felt overwhelmed as I could hardly follow the conversations. Even Shinwon knew what they were saying. "Jungwoo?" "Huh?" "Introduce yourself. They're foreign, but speak Korean pretty well." "Oh." I properly introduced myself then finally started to understand. I had learned a bit more about their modern culture abroad than I already knew. "So, how did you become friends?" "Through his sister. Wonderful woman." She chattered on and on about her experiences with Shinwon's sister.

We were soon alone again and I felt the need to ask. "What exactly does your sister do?" "Oh, you know...script writing." "For like, movies?" "Mostly movies, but she's dabbled in a lot of things." I nodded then took another glass from the tray. "Haven't you drank enough?" "I don't get drunk easily." He eyed me skeptically, but didn't push further. "Say Shin..." "Hm?" "What would you do if you missed someone, but you're supposed to avoid them at all costs?" I looked at him in hopes of getting some form of an idea of what I could do. "I guess look at pictures of them? Read old texts? That's about as much as I can think of right now." I nodded then finished off my glass.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

We waited by the entrance as people filed out. "Sis!" "Hey. What's crackin'?" "It's about earlier. We really aren't a couple. Just friends." "Really?" She looked at me then started to apologize profusely. "It's fine. Please stop." "Well, I don't know why you haven't brought anyone before him, but I guess this means he has a special place huh?" "Hush..." She bid us farewell before walking away giggling. "She's nice." "To a fault." I glanced at him as he seemed to be thinking hard on something. "Ride's here." He walked on ahead and I followed suit. "Would you bring me again next year?" "I don't see why not." I nodded as we got into the car. "Question is, would I still be bringing you as a friend?" "Only the future knows." "Yeah." I couldn't help but wonder what had him thinking so hard after our conversation with his sister.


	32. Valentine's Special! (short)

"Jungwoo!" I ran left. "Jungwoo!" I ran right. "Jungwoo!" I ran downstairs. "Jungwoo!" I ran upstairs. "Jungwoo!" I had enough. I locked myself in my office in fear of being called. I was tired, hungry, and a literal ticking time bomb. My phone dinged and I reluctantly checked the notification.  _"Not you too, Jinho..."_  I couldn't ignore him for obvious reasons. I didn't mind being called by him really, it was more that I didn't want to get up.

I told him I couldn't move from my seat then noticed he left me on read.  _"Rude."_  I heard a knock on the door then heard it open. "You came over here...?" "You said you couldn't move." I took notice of the papers in his hand and a bag that hung on his arm. "Do I need to leave my seat for these?" "Huh? Oh, don't worry. This is my work." My eyes had almost popped out of their sockets. "You're going to work in here...?" "Is that a problem?" "No, but isn't everything you need in your office?" He shook his head then pulled a chair over to where I sat. "I can simply go through your computer."

❤️🌹❤️🌹❤️🌹

My eyelids felt heavy as the tiredness had fully kicked in. "Rest your head on the desk, Jungwoo." "Sure..." I relished in the feeling of his hand running through my hair. "You're good to me..." "I want to be good to you always." My consciousness wavered until my body gave in to sleep.

I slowly opened my eyes and took in the familiar sight of my office. "Slept well?" I turned my head towards his voice. "Yeah..." I felt him ruffle my hair. It was strange yet pleasing. "I have something for you." "Huh?" He left his seat then brought the bag over. He pulled out a box then placed it in front of me. "Open it."

I took off the top and saw a delicious cupcake sitting in there in all its pink and white glory. "For me?" "It does say your name on it." I took it out and observed it. "Happy V-day Jungwoo." I looked up at him in happiness. "Happy Valentine's-" I reached across my desk and pulled him into a hug. "You're really the greatest ever." "Only because I have the bestest assistant." It was moments like this that I treasured Jinho the most.


	33. 31

**~Time skip: 1 week~**

Most of my efforts in avoiding being alone with Jinho were half successful and half not. And now was one of the times I had failed. I kept my head low and gaze on the work in front of me. "Did I do something wrong?" I kept quiet. "Woo." "If it's not about work, I don't want to talk about it." It's not that I couldn't like him, it was more of I shouldn't. We all know how boss employee relationships go. When things get shitty, the poor employee gets the brunt of things and the boss does very little to smooth things out. Hell, some even straight up break up with them. I didn't want that. When did being by his side get so tough to do?

"Ursus meum." I looked up from my work and gave him a questioning look. "What?" "Got your attention, didn't it?" "Yeah, but I'm more concerned about what you just said. That sounded nothing like Korean." "Shall we go out for lunch today?" "Or, you can tell me what you said." "Hm, how about sushi? Haven't had that in a while." "Jinho." He was ignoring me.  _"Jerk..."_  I turned my attention back to my work slightly fuming. What I didn't know was that he was staring at me with a smile on his face.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

"Eh, this is pretty good." "And here I chose it on a whim." My heart did little flips after seeing Jinho so happy. "Have you talked to Hui recently?" "Now that you mention it..." He took out his phone and quickly started typing.  _"Hm, I thought Hui checked up on him every other week..."_  "I guess he left the country again." I looked at him in hopes he'd get the message and continue. "His what to call it...I guess flagship, isn't in Korea. It's actually somewhere in America." I nodded in amazement. Hui really was something else. "Don't worry, he'll be back before you know it."

"So, what did you do when Hui left all those times before and you needed someone to listen?" I didn't expect him to answer, but it didn't hurt to ask. "Not dwell on it. Work more so I wouldn't get a chance to." "Well, now I'm here. Talk to me whenever." He nodded then continued to eat. "You know, Jungwoo." "Hm?" "Sometimes I wonder how things would be if I didn't hire you." "I'm sure things would be pretty normal." I noticed his expression briefly changed before going back to normal. "Yeah. Probably."

I twirled my pen as I turned side to side in my chair.  _"Should I just give up and give in?"_  Giving in and hiding my feelings seemed like a better idea. It was nearly impossible to stay away from him. I heard a knock on my door then told the person to enter. "Oh, Ten." "Hey. How are things? You hardly text these days." "It's complicated." "Really? Tell to me about it." I sighed heavily then leaned back. "I think I like our boss Ten." "Really? Him? Out of everyone you're surrounded by, it's him?" I pouted as I didn't expect to be judged for it.

"Well, do you get the symptoms?" "Sure do." "Really...Jo Jinho...that workaholic." "He's not. Being a CEO is not easy, Ten." I shrank back as I had snapped at him. "So you really are whipped." "Am not. All I did was defend him." "Yeah, with a lot of anger." I let my face collide with my desk. "Either way, I'm not going to act on these feelings." "Why not?" "You know how boss employee relationships go. They can manipulate you and whatnot. Forcing you to do things and threatening you with being fired. Then when you stand up for yourself, you're immediately in the wrong apparently and get fired."

He was quiet then nodded. "I could speak from experience. Long story short, I denied her sex and she didn't like that." "Ouch." He shrugged then patted my head. "Not everyone is an asshole, marten." I silently watched as he left my office.  _"Not everyone huh..."_  I found myself wondering if I could actually end up with Jinho. It didn't seem likely.  _"The one person I finally want I don't think I can have. Life hates me."_

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

I knocked on the door then poked my head into his office. "I fixed the error. Also, the documents." I handed them over then waited for further instruction. "I hope this isn't asking too much, but..." He pointed to his shoulders with tired eyes. "I'll try my best."

I wasn't one to give people shoulder massages as I somehow always ended up on the receiving end. "Is that okay?" "A bit more pressure." I applied more pressure then blushed at the moan Jinho had made. "Sorry for that." "It's fine...you must've been really stiff..." "It happens. Especially in this line of work." I nodded then watched as he organized papers. "You can stop now." "Is there anything else?" "In fact, there is." He gestured for me to join him in his chair. "I don't think I'll fit..." "As if you don't have a lap." My mind reeled at the thought of Jinho using my lap as a seat. I was certain my face was a bright red. "You okay, Woo?" "Yeah. I'm great. I'll just pull up a chair." "If that's more comfortable."

He sat on my lap then moved us closer to the desk. I kept my arms firmly attached to the armrests in fear of them snaking around his waist. "So, if you do it this way, it'll actually go much faster." "Really? I never thought of it like that." He continued to educate me despite yawning a few times. "Maybe we should head home." "When did it get so late..."  _"He wasn't paying attention to the time...?"_

He pushed the seat back and all the warmth had left my lap. I missed it. "Do you want a ride home?" "If it's not out of the way." "Don't worry. I don't mind driving you home. I get to talk to you more and see that you got home safe. It's a win-win." I felt a smile form on my face as he started to pack up for the night. It probably was things like this that made me like him more.


	34. 32

I dashed up the stairs in a hurry as I was over half an hour late.  _"God, he's going to scold me. He's been so harsh lately."_  It was ticking me off, but somehow I managed to find patience within myself. My foot collided with a step and sent me and my belongings falling to the floor at rapid speed. I rubbed my nose then groaned as some of my papers now had a coffee scent to them. "Jungwoo, you okay?" "Yeah." I touched my nose then jumped in fright.  _"It's bleeding..."_  "Maybe we should go see someone." "I'm fine. I promise. I'm sure you're busy, so get going." She gave me a worried look before walking away.

I checked myself once more in the mirror then deemed myself presentable. I checked the time then wondered how much trouble I'd be in for being close to an hour late. I walked towards the door then frowned as I felt slightly lightheaded.  _"Nothing's wrong. My body is just dehydrated."_  I kept telling myself that, despite having a weird feeling.

I entered the room and all eyes were on me. "Nice of you to join us." I sat by Jinho's seat then listened as the meeting continued. I felt something in my nose then discreetly used my phone to check.  _"Shit, it's starting to run."_  I covered my nose and warranted myself a few stares. "Mr. Kim?" "Huh?" "Are you insinuating something?" I shook my head then soon regretted it as my head throbbed terribly. "If you say so..." I could feel Jinho's eyes piercing through me. I moved my hand and saw blood. I could leave, but it would only make me look worse. I lifted my head then noticed things started to move.

I held the edge of the table to keep myself steady. "Mr. Kim, if you're not-" "I am paying attention..." My grip loosened and everything seemed to happen in slow motion. "...Kim!" "Woo...!" I slowly closed my eyes as I gave in to my body's demands.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

My eyes shot open and I took in my surroundings. "He opened his eyes." "He's gonna be okay." "That was scary..." I moved to sit up but was pushed back down. "Why didn't you say something?" I knew this voice. I craned my neck to look at him. "I didn't think it was serious." "Didn't think it was serious huh?" I noticed the others had left room the room. "You don't think your health is serious enough to be concerned about?" "Jinho-" "This isn't the first time you've been reckless, Jungwoo. How many more times will it take for you to realize that you need to prioritize your health?" I watched as his mouth move, but I couldn't hear what he had said. "I'm sorry."

He placed his fingertips on my forehead then briefly glided them over it. "You're more than just my employee, Jungwoo. You're a precious friend." I swatted his hand away then sat up. I'm a precious friend. "Woo? Why don't you-" I left my seat and exited the room. I didn't know why it hurt like this. What did I expect? It's not like he could feel the same way over night. I made my way back to my office in hopes of clearing my thoughts.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

Another knock was heard and once again I ignored it. I couldn't bring myself to interact with anyone in fear that my emotions weren't stable enough. I didn't get to eat breakfast as it had fallen along with my coffee and papers. It was well past what's considered lunch time. "Jungwoo, unlock this door." I decided to write down my thoughts then drown them in water in hopes of making me feel better. Just as I started to write, the door opened. "Jinho."

I hid the paper as he approached my desk. "Look, I can-" "Explain over lunch." "Huh." He pulled me out of my seat and dragged me out of my office. "J-" "We're in public." "Mr. Jo." It felt weird to say that as I had gotten used to saying his first name. "Listening." "Where are you taking me?" "Out to eat." His grip on me was tight and hard to escape from. Was he always this strong?

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

I couldn't control my appetite. I was certain it'd come out of my paycheck. "Now, why did you leave and lock yourself in the room?" "I was emotional." "Was it because I was lecturing you again?" "Yeah." As if I'd tell him the real reason. "Woo." "Yeah?" "Why are you so reckless...? I feel uneasy because of it." I shrugged as I didn't really know myself. "Maybe I got it from my dad. He's pretty reckless too." It made me happy as Jinho seemed concerned about it. "Could you promise me that you'll prioritize your health?" "I can't, but I'll try." "It's better than nothing." I held out food to him and he ate it off of my chopsticks.  _"Is this an indirect kiss?"_

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

He dropped me off at home despite me protesting that I would be okay on my own. "Aren't you leaving?" "Not until I see you get in safely." "I'll be fine." "Just go." It pained me as he was only looking out for me as a concerned friend. I suddenly started to dislike that f word. "I'll see you tomorrow then." "Nope. You're staying home tomorrow." "Okay..." He shooed me away and I walked myself inside. Was it wrong of me to want him to show even the slightest interest in me? I didn't even know if he was into guys like that.


	35. 33

I woke up then felt conflicting emotions arise as Jinho had sent a heartwarming get better message. I screamed into my pillow as it seemed like the best method to release my emotions.  _"I had forgotten how awful liking someone was..."_  What I really didn't like was that my feelings always grew at such a slow and painful rate. I sighed heavily then decided to do some cleaning in hopes of getting my mind off of things.

"Oh god. When was this last washed..." If death had a smell, it'd certainly be the small pile of clothes I had found. I ended up finding things I had thought I'd lost forever. I turned on some music to make cleaning slightly more enjoyable. "Shorty give me, whip, whiplash. Shorty give me, whip, whiplash." I couldn't help but move my body as I couldn't resist the beat. I briefly twerked then stopped as I probably looked ridiculous.

I wiped down the last few shelves as Dream In A Dream started to reach its end. I stretched my limbs out then took in the sight. The place looked spotless. It wasn't necessarily messy, but tidying up did wonders to not just the room, but my mood too. Another song started to play and the buzzer rang.  _"Who's coming over and so early? Work doesn't let out until 2 more hours."_  I pressed the button then waited to see who'd appear.

The doorbell rang and I looked through the peephole. I unlocked the door then was pulled into a hug. "Jae? Are you off today?" "Yeah. I'm glad to hear you're okay." "Why wouldn't I be?" "Ten told me about you fainting at work. Are you eating enough? God, you look skinny..." I took note of the shopping bag dangling from his arm. "Is that for me?" "Yeah. I came over to cook for you so you can relax." "You don't have to." He patted my head then walked in. It was moments like this that I appreciated him the most.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

I stood by his side as he started to prepare dinner. "Need any help?" "Go sit and relax." "But I've done that all morning. I was bored enough to clean this place." "No wonder it looks so nice." I hit his arm as he didn't have to call me out. I watched as he expertly cut the meat into strips and neatly chopped vegetables. He was certainly a catch. Anyone would be lucky to have a guy who can cook, has a place of his own and has a well paying job. "Hey Jae." "Hm?" "Why don't I set you up with someone?" I shrunk back as he stabbed the onion. "You would do something like that for me?" "Yeah..." He stabbed it again with more force. "That's kind of you, but I'm not interested in having a relationship right now." He went back to his cheery self.

I had completely forgotten about the onion stabbing as the aroma overwhelmed my senses. "I'm salivating..." "Want a taste?" "Why is that even a question?" He fed me a piece and it was like a party in my mouth. "I envy your skills." I heard the doorbell then walked over to see who the other unannounced visitor was. "Mr. Jo?" "You're cooking for me? Wow, and here I thought I was going to cook for you." "Woo, who is it?" "Uh..." I looked back then at Jinho who's face briefly flickered between concern and his usual mood. "Come in..." Why didn't he tell me he was coming over? "You showed up unannounced..." "So you didn't check your phone. At least I know you weren't ignoring me."

Jaehyun appeared from the kitchen with two plates in hand. "Oh. Who's this?" "You act as if you don't know him." "Guess I'm bad at acting. Nice to meet you, Mr. Jo. I'm Kim Jaehyun." They shook hands then I was handed chopsticks. "I would've made enough for three if I knew you were coming." "Someone didn't check their phone." I sighed then stood up. "We can just give him half of ours. Problem solved." I walked into the kitchen to get another plate for Jinho. I glanced back then wondered why Jaehyun was staring so intensely at Jinho.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

"I'll see you tomorrow, Woo. Nice to have met you, Mr. Jo." I nodded then closed the door behind Jaehyun. "Who is he to you?" "My best friend. Why do you care? Afraid I'll replace you?" "I-" His eyes said a lot, but he couldn't voice them. "I'll take my leave too." "Oh..." I didn't want him to go so soon. I held his arm and halted his movement. "Don't go." "Why? You seemed to have been okay without me here." I frowned heavily as that's what it looked like on the surface. "Please stay a bit longer. I'm happy that you came over." I covered my smile as his cheeks gained a rosy tint. "Fine, but only a little bit longer."

"I win." "Alright. I have to go now." My mood dropped significantly. "Okay." "Come in to work tomorrow." "Understood." He picked up his coat then headed towards the front door. Should I stop him? It was bad enough I kept him this long. He's a busy guy. "Jinho..." "Yeah?" "Thank you." "Y-You're welcome." He quickly turned on his heel and left. Did I embarrass him again? I place my head in the palm of my hands then smiled. Maybe I was starting to break through.


	36. 34

"Jinho~" I closed the door to his office then tiptoed my way to his desk. "You only act like this when you want something." "It was only one time." "Twice if you count now. What is it?" "Not much. Just...the entire next week off." I had expected a negative response, but his face had beat him to the punch. "An entire week...?" "What? You can't operate this company without me? Yet you were doing just fine before I was hired." I was probably making things worse, but this was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

I cheered as I made my way back to my office. I quickly called my dad as I opened the door. "Can you go?" "I got the okay!" "This is great! Your mother just might die of happiness." "God forbid." "It's been so long since we had a family outing." "Yeah..." I turned side to side as we reminisced about the past. I hadn't gotten to see my dad lately, so this trip meant everything to me. "Oh, quick question." "Yeah?" "Will you being absent for a week really be okay?" "Yeah. Mr. Jo is strong on his own. I'm probably like extra baggage."

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

**~Time skip: 1 week~**

"Woo!" "Hey m- oof." Her hug was pretty tight this time around. "Kim Jungwoo. Look at my son." "Dad." My mom moved to make room for my dad. It felt nice to be with them both again. "So, shall we get moving? Time waits for no one." "Are you okay driving, dad?" "Are you calling me old?" "You know that wasn't what I meant." He started laughing then patted my shoulder. "Don't worry so much. My eyesight is still good."

I sat back with my eyes closed as the car zoomed down the highway. "Is everything going well at work, Jungwoo?" "Yep. The books department is doing much better than before." "What about Mr. Jo? Is he treating you well?" "Yeah. He's been kind from the start." I heard a chuckle which caused me to open my eyes. "What's funny?" "Nothing, close your eyes." I eyed my mother as she was acting strange. "Love, don't tease him so much." "Can't I be interested in my son's life?" "There are some things people want to keep private." "You know if anything happens, you two are the first to know. I don't mind telling you things." They didn't pry into my personal life the rest of the ride there.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

"So many people..." "Come on, get your stuff. The ferry's gonna leave without us." "Ah, I'll get that mom." I closed the trunk then quickly joined my mother up ahead. "So, is there a structured plan like always?" "No." "No?" "No." It was strange. They always had our outings planned out. "What's with the sudden change?" "Doesn't hurt to try something new, right?" She wasn't wrong. I used to dislike the structured plans, but as I got older, it started to make sense. "Ah, we're moving. I'll go find your father." I nodded then took out my phone. I took a few photos then felt my phone slip out of my hands.

A cool breeze blew past me as I hung my head over the railing. My phone was now one with marine life. "Woo? Is everything okay?" "If by okay you mean I now have a valid excuse to say I didn't know, then yes, everything is okay." I felt pain on my forehead and was faced with an upset mother. "I dropped my phone into the water." They both looked at me in silence. "It wasn't your work phone, right?" "No." "Then where's the problem?" I felt my eye twitch then let out a sigh. "It was expensive, dad." "And that's why we don't carelessly handle them on ferries." It twitched again as he obviously wasn't going to let me win this one. "Whatever...."

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

I blankly stared at the lock screen of the business phone wondering what I was going to do regarding my personal phone. Was anyone trying to text me? Call me? I silently hoped that there wasn't anything urgent and someone was trying to contact me through my personal phone. "Woo." I looked up and saw my mother take a seat next to me.

"Why so glum? We're finally all together. Is it because of your phone?" "I'm just worried. What if someone needs me? No one knows the business phone's number but Jinho and the contacts in it." She gave my arm a squeeze while smiling. "I'm sure they're smart enough to approach Jinho." "But Jaehyun and those who don't know him." "Hm, that is a problem. But I'm sure Jaehyun would call your father." I weakly smiled then noticed I had received a message. My hopefulness had faded as I saw it wasn't from Jinho. "Is it important?" "Nah." I simply forwarded the message then sighed.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

We arrived at the hotel and I was surprised to learn my parents had gotten a separate room for me. We had always stayed in one room. They were clearly up to something, and I wanted to know what. "Mom. Dad." They faced me with innocent looks. "What are you planning?" "Planning?" My father had continued walking to their room. "Yeah, planning." "We aren't planning anything. Stop being so skeptical, Woo." She turned on her heel and went to catch up with my father. Maybe they really weren't planning anything. Perhaps I was simply on edge from losing my phone.


	37. 35

I woke up feeling groggy. I looked around me then wondered where I was. Then it hit me.  _"I'm on vacation."_  I lied back down as sleep called for me. I sat up on alert at the sound of something lowly buzzing. I checked under the covers and found the business phone near the center of the bed.  _"How'd it get there..."_  It continued to buzz and I rubbed my eyes as I tried to clearly see who was calling. The call disconnected before I could answer. "Should I call back..."

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

I heard a knock on my door and I curiously went over to see who it was. "Mom?" "We're heading out. Call us if you need anything." I nodded then watched them disappear down the hall. It was strange. I wasn't used to this freedom when on vacation. I figured I might as well roam around while we were here.

I stretched out as the sun's rays hit my face. It wasn't too cold out which made walking around bearable. I decided to search for a gift to bring back for Jinho.  _"Well, I should get one for Shinwon and Ten too...Maybe Jaehyun as well."_  I bumped shoulders with someone and quickly apologized. "Woo?" I looked back and locked eyes with Jaehyun. "Jae...?" A smile formed on his face as he walked towards me. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming out here?" "I wasn't told ahead of time..." This had to be the work of my parents. I briefly imagined them snickering wherever they were.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

"So, how's work been?" "It's good. Mr. Jo treats me the same. Can't say much about the other employees." He lightly laughed before taking another sip of his drink. "Jaehyun." "Yo?" "When did you get here?" He hummed then sat back. "Yesterday." "Are you here for business?" "Partly. They wanted me to take a break, but find new connections if I could." I nodded then looked around. It was too much of a coincidence for me. "Hey, Woo. Are you busy tonight?" "Why?" "Just wanna hang like we used to." I searched his face for any hint of deception. "Well, I don't see why not." "Are we in the same hotel? I'm staying at Wallece." "Oh. Us too." He raised an eyebrow at the word us. "I came with my parents." "Ah."

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

It didn't seem as if it was his first time here as he pointed things out and gave me brief summaries of their history. "How often do you frequent here?" "This is my third time." I nodded in understanding then looked up. "When did it get so dark?" "Do you have to be back by a certain time?" I shook my head then shoved my hands in my pockets. It had started to get cooler. "Actually, there's somewhere I want to take you." "And where would that be?" "Just trust me." I didn't like going places I had no prior knowledge of, but I trusted Jaehyun.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

"No." "No?" I looked at him slightly annoyed. "I don't like these." "But we'll be together." "It's getting darker." "Which makes it more fun." The person looked at us worriedly. "Give us a moment." I pulled him off to the side then sighed. "I promise, I won't let you go." "Jae..." He gave me puppy eyes and I naturally looked away. "Only once." "I knew you'd come around, Woo." He held my hand tightly and walked us back over.

I looked up at the hedges and trembled slightly. "We barely started and you're already like a leaf in the wind." "What if they fall on us? What if they move in and trap us? Crush us?" I felt a warm hand on my head. "I'm here Woo." I looked at him then received a smile. My heart did a thing and momentarily freaked me out. "Can we keep moving?" "Yeah..." I clung to his arm as he walked further into the maze.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

"We're lost." "We're not. Hush." I repeatedly hit him for multiple reasons. "I knew I should've just went back to the hotel." "It's really not that bad." I rolled my eyes as Jaehyun started moving again. "We went this way already." "But we didn't make a right." I just didn't want to get any more lost than we already were. "Jae, just call the number." "We're fine." I wasn't. I felt myself starting to panic internally. It was hard to breathe. "Woo? Oh god." I clung to him as I gasped for air. "Hold on, we're getting out of here soon, okay?" I managed a nod as I tried to steady my breathing.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

I sat quietly as I held a bottle of water in my hands. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed." "Yeah, you shouldn't have." I sighed then looked at him. "I still appreciate the fact you tried to show me a good time, even if you almost tried kill me off." He placed his head in hands. "Don't blame yourself. I'm at fault too. I still went in despite knowing my fear. Didn't think it'd get that bad..." I offered him some water then noticed he pushed it away. "Really, don't beat yourself up." "How can I not? I knew of your fear, I continued to push and this happens. I put someone I treasure in danger." "Jae..."

We walked back to the hotel in silence. "Are you still worried?" "Yeah." I messed around with the bottle's cap then sighed. "I'll stay overnight with you if that'll make you feel at ease." "Don't force yourself." I shook my head. "I think it's actually better that way. In case something happens, I can reach someone easily." "If you're fine with it, then alright. But there's only one bed." "As if we haven't slept together before."

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

I closed the bathroom door behind me then finished sliding my shirt down. "That's all you're wearing?" "Yeah. Is that a problem?" He rubbed his neck, but didn't say anything. "May I ask why?" I climbed into bed then lied back. "Well, it gets pretty warm in these rooms." "Ah, true." I looked up at him as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Are you going to sleep, Jae?" "Not yet." I sat up then noticed he had pulled out a book. "Late night reading huh?" "You're free to read along, but I'm sure you're tired." I sat up then moved over to his side. "So, tell me what you've read up until now." "Well..."


	38. 36

I let my eyes open and saw bed. I sat up and saw I was alone. Was I in my room? I looked around again and confirmed I was still in Jaehyun's room. My ears picked up the faint sound of water running.  _"Should I go...? Or say I'm leaving? Or stay..."_  The water had turned off. I lied back down with my back to the bathroom. The door opened and closed. "He's still asleep..." I kept myself still as I debated on whether or not to see if he'd say anything.

Not a lot of noise was made and I had wanted to see what he was doing. "Woo." I felt him shake me. Should I continue to act as if I was still sleep? "Still asleep...He needs to eat though..." I slowly sat up but kept my back to him. "Oh, you're up. Get freshened up so you can get something in that stomach of yours." "Right..." He was being overly sweet. I didn't like it, but I liked it.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

I finished off my juice then looked at Jaehyun. "What?" "You've been quiet." "Well, it's still early." "I don't think you can say that when it's close to noon." He shrugged then looked down at his phone. It made me think of my own that was many feet underwater. "You haven't used your phone. Why?" "Ah. It's new home is with sea creatures." He shook his head then started to laugh. "Classic Jungwoo." "Shut up." He quieted down then poked my arm. "I'll buy you a new one." "What? Did I hear you correctly?" He nodded then pulled me up by my wrists. "Let's go." "Wait, Jae-" He ignored my protests and pleas as we went in search of a store.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

I nervously held the phone in my hands. "Jae, let's return this..." "Why?" "It's so expensive...I really don't need such a phone." "Hush. It's yours now. It's all under your plan and everything." I sighed heavily as we slowly made our way back to the hotel. "Well...I guess it's okay." "Great. Is there anything you want to do?" "Well, I was planning to buy gifts for everyone. But I can cross you off since you're already here." "Ouch." I looked at him then smiled. "Do you mind showing me a good place to look?" "Yeah, sure..." I quietly laughed as his cheeks had tinted.

He opened the door to an off the radar store. "Oh wow." I looked around happily as I looked for something different that fit their personalities. "So, tell me about Mr. Jo." "What do you wanna know?" I moved to another section as something had caught my eye. "Anything really." "Well, he's really kind when you get to know him. He knows when to be strict. He really cares about everyone. He can be stubborn when it comes to things and can be dishonest about his feelings." I picked up a keychain that seemed perfect for Ten. "He's the kind of person you feel you want to look after. Protect even." I noticed Jaehyun hadn't said anything and let me run on. "Jae-" I dropped the keychain in surprise. "What?" "It's nothing..." I picked up the keychain then shuddered as I remembered his face. I had never seen him look so...annoyed.

I held my bag full of purchases as we walked back to the hotel. I glanced at Jaehyun who looked straight ahead. I wanted to know what had him so annoyed back in the store. "Mr. Jo." I looked at him. "He sounds like a great CEO..." "He is." My heart swelled as I thought of him again. "Jungwoo." "Hm?" "I'd like to meet him again sometime." "Oh, I think I could set something up." He went silent again. "Hey, thanks for helping me out." I waved the bag while smiling. He still didn't say anything. I couldn't help but feel I had pissed him off without knowing.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

I sat in my room as I held Jinho's gift.  _"Should I keep it a surprise?"_  I looked at the business phone then realized he hadn't texted me at all. I felt a bit saddened as it meant he wasn't thinking of me.  _"I guess he's doing just fine. I really am dead weight."_  I looked back at the gift then put it away. I had been so busy with Jaehyun I didn't really have time to think about and miss Jinho. Now that I had time, everything had come crashing in like a wave. What would he think if I texted him? I looked at our chat as I hovered between speaking up or staying silent. I heard someone knock on the door, so I slid out of bed to see who. "Oh, dad." "Is everything okay? Need anything?" I shook my head then assured him everything was alright. I watched him off then saw Jaehyun walking in the opposite direction.

"Do you mind if I hang out here?" "Well, I don't see why not." I moved things around to make space at the table. "Why all of a sudden?" "Just missed you." I sat on the bed then picked up the business phone. "You could've texted me." "Instead of come see you with my own two eyes?" He had a point. I ended up sending Jinho a message then regretting it. "Hey, Woo." "Hm?" "What is your favorite dish?"

"I can't really choose. Sorry." I looked at him then wondered why he even asked. He should've already known. "What was the real question, Jae?" He sighed then looked at me seriously. "Am I really not enough...?"


	39. 37

I quietly sat in the car as we drove back home. I looked out the window and simply let my mind wander.  _"'Am I not good enough?'"_  I closed my eyes as that one line repeated itself within my mind. "Jungwoo." I opened my eyes then looked ahead. "You've been quiet since last night. Did something happen?" "No. Sorry to worry you." I gave my mother a reassuring smile before turning my attention back to the world passing by. It wasn't something she could fix, even if she wanted to.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

I unlocked the door to my apartment then locked it behind me. I placed everything down in the living room then sat on the floor. Who was Jaehyun comparing himself to? Was it Jinho? I should've asked when I had the chance. Now I can't even reach him. I took out the phone he bought me then sighed.  _"Why couldn't you like someone else...?"_  I brought my knees close to my chest as I stared at our open chat. Why did things turn out like this?

I poured some of the stew into a container then put on the lid.  _"What am I doing...?"_  I stared down at the container then put it in the refrigerator. I had ended up making Jaehyun's favorite instead of Jinho's lunch. I figured Jinho wouldn't mind something new, so it wasn't a complete loss. I put the used dishes in the sink and proceeded to wash them. I heard the buzzer go off, so I hurried over to let them in. I didn't know who it was as no one had sent me a heads up beforehand. No one really knew when I had gotten back home either.

I dried the last dish then heard the buzzer go off once more. "Coming." I peeked through then opened the door. "Welcome back." He handed me a box while smiling. "You went out of your way to get me whatever this is AND bring it to me personally? I'm really touched." "Glad to hear it." "Do you...want to come in?" "If it's not a bother." I stepped aside to let Jinho in.

"The interior hasn't changed huh?" "Nah." He took a seat then motioned for me to sit. "Want anything to drink? Tea, water, juice?" "Alcohol." I rapidly blinked then heard him laugh. "I'm joking. Water is fine."

I placed a cup down then quietly watched him. "So, how did you know I had gotten back?" "I may or may not follow your dad on social media." I wasn't sure how I was supposed to feel about that. "So, how were things while I was gone?" "Not that different actually." A sharp pain had gone through my heart. "You were pretty right on the mark. About me being just fine without you." I wanted him to stop. "But..." "But?" "I noticed a difference. There wasn't a home cooked breakfast nor lunch. There wasn't a cheerful and hardworking person popping in and out of my office. Meetings were terribly dull. No one to shoot the breeze with. No one noticed the little things, but I did."

I was speechless. "What I'm saying is..." He looked me in the eyes then smiled. "I missed you." I felt like crying. "Really?" "Yeah. It wasn't really the same without you." I gave him a tight hug. He returned the gesture and we sat in each other's embrace until I pulled away. "I'm going to work even harder now." "Don't overdo it." I happily nodded then remembered the box he had given me. "May I open it?" "It is for you, so I don't see why not." I took off the lid then observed it in awe.

"It's wow. It looks expensive too. Did you splurge on this?" "My employees deserve only the best." I felt the familiar pain in my chest. I had gotten ahead of myself after his little speech. I was just an employee and a friend. I wasn't anyone special. I laughed nervously as I quietly agreed with him. I put the lid back on then handed the box back. "I can't accept this." "Why not? You don't like the charm? The color? The-" I slammed the palm of my hand against the table. "Jungwoo?" "Do you mind leaving? I want to be alone right now." "Are you-" "Please, go. Take the necklace too." I left my spot on the couch then holed myself up in my room.

I wanted someone to listen to me. I wanted a shoulder to cry on. I had set myself up for disappointment. "Jungwoo?" I quickly sat up and dried my face. I thought he had left. "Jungwoo, if something is bothering you, you can talk to me you know." If he only knew that he was the something bothering me. "I said leave. Why haven't you left?" "I'm worried." Of course he was worried. I was a precious employee. I was part of the family he built within the company. "There's nothing you can do, so leave." I quietly listened for the sound of the front door opening and closing. I never heard it.

I unlocked my door then poked my head out. If he didn't leave, where was he now? I was then pulled out of the room and being held tightly. "I really don't know what's going on, but I want to know and understand. Don't suffer alone." I looked down at him in sadness as I couldn't tell him anything. The last thing I wanted was for him to know that I liked someone and distance us further. "I'm just going through some emotional mood swings. I'll be fine."

I ushered him towards the front door then placed the box in his hands. "Don't worry about me." I closed the door before he could utter another word.


	40. 38

**~Time skip: 1 week~**

I felt something touch my forehead, causing me to leave my mind. "Jungwoo, I'm worried about you." "You aren't the first." He sighed then lowered his voice. "Are you and Jinho fighting?" "What? No. Everything's fine." Ten looked me up and down before frowning. "You aren't yourself. You don't complain when people call for you, you hardly keep conversation and you actually seem organized." I didn't think those were things to be concerned about. "Honest Ten, I'm fine. Just going through mood swings." "I'm not dumb enough to believe that."

He seemed intent on learning the truth. Would it be wise to let him know what was going on with me? Was it morally right considering he may still have feelings for me? I sighed heavily as he was probably the only person who would understand and give decent advice. I felt torn. "Is it that bad...?" "No, it's just, it feels wrong...telling you about it." He leaned forward then ruffled my hair. "I'm sitting here as a good friend, marten. You can tell me anything." Hearing that made me feel more guilty. "Well..." I told him everything. My feelings, events between Jinho and I, anything related really. "Now I see...Well, I hate to be that person, but you shouldn't let your work ethic suffer because of romance." "Yet you stayed home from work for a week." "That aside, you shouldn't let too much of your emotions show."

I sighed then rested my chin in the palm of my hand. "Why did I end up liking a straight man?" "We tend to like people we can't have. Makes it more thrilling I guess." I looked at him as he used his phone.  _"Jaehyun..."_  "Oh yeah. How was your vacation with your parents?" I blinked then told him everything, cutting out the moments I spent with Jaehyun. "So, where's my gift?" "Upstairs." I nervously laughed as his eyes shone.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

"Jinho, a company wants to meet up and discuss some partnership business. Accept or decline?" "Decline. Tell them to find a better way to firm bonds." I sent them a message then went back to work. I snuck a few glances at him then wondered what about him made my heart race. I quickly looked away as he looked in my direction. "Hui is inviting us over tonight. Do you want to go?" "Yeah, sure. It'd be nice to see the girls again." I quietly hoped that I'd be able to hang around them most of the night.

"Woo." I looked up at him. "How are you feeling?" "Great. Why do you ask?" He simply shook his head while smiling. He didn't say anything else. It was weird if you asked me. "Is there something on your mind?" "Yeah." I was surprised by his bluntness. Usually it took a bit of prodding. "I'm listening." "I have this friend and they seem to have a problem. I want them to rely on me and talk to me about it, but they said they'd figure it out themselves. What should I do...?" It had sounded like me up until he said but. I quietly cursed myself for thinking too much. "Well, you can either respect their decision and just be there for emotional support, or you can convince them. Don't force it though."

I turned my attention back to the papers in front of me. I heard him leave his seat. "Are you-" I looked up and saw him standing next to me. "Jungwoo, are you really not able to tell what has you in low spirits?" It was about me. I quietly stared at him as I didn't know what to say. He held my hands then gave me a reassuring smile. "At least, let me be your support system." "Jinho..." I could hear my heart beating in my ears. The way he spoke to me, the way he held my hands, his close proximity. It was driving me wild. "Thank you." I wanted to tell him. "You're more than just a friend you know." I wanted to hold him. "What am I?" I wanted to kiss him. "A close friend." I wanted to die.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

The ride to Hui's was silent as I wasn't in the mood for talking.  _"'A close friend' huh..."_  It had been hours since then, but it hurt all the same. I should've gone home. "Woo." I turned away from him more. "Are you really going to ignore me? You do know your job is in the palm of my hand." I still remained silent. "I could fire you right now." "Then do it." I didn't know why I said it, but it was too late to take it back. He didn't say anything else as we pulled up to Hui's.

"You two look grumpy." "Are the girls upstairs?" "Yeah. Their room." I thanked him then quickly left. Emotional support my ass. All he's doing was causing me grief and pain. I calmed myself down before entering their room. "Mr. Kim!" They pulled me down to the floor then clung to me. "It's been awhile hasn't it?" "Yeah! Daddy's been busy lately, so we were stuck playing with Minjo. He's no fun. It's the same thing every time." I looked at Hyunjin who pouted then at Hyunseul who nodded in agreement. "Well, maybe your dad might be willing to let you both hang out with me on days I don't work." Their eyes sparkled.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

The girls pulled me into the dining room then sat on both sides. "Jungwoo, you have to teach me your ways. How do you get them to be so obedient?" "I don't really know myself..." Food was brought in and I briefly glanced at Jinho. Our eyes met and I quickly shifted my gaze. My stupid heart wouldn't settle down.  _"This is going to be the death of me."_


	41. 39

_"_ _ Jungwoo. _ _"_   
_"_ _ Yes? _ _"_   
_"_ _ Nothing, I just like calling your name. _ _" He gently caressed my hand while looking down at me. The room felt hot._   
_"_ _ It's pretty warm in here. _ _" He started to strip. My entire body felt as if it was on fire._   
_"_ _ You should strip a bit too. You're practically sweating. _ _" He started to take off my clothes as well. I lived for every second._   
_"_ _ You look so good, Jin... _ _"_   
_"_ _ Is there something you want, Woo? _ _" I locked lips with Jinho then pulled him down on top of me. Of course there was something I wanted. Him._

I shot up in bed then covered my mouth. I frantically shook my head in hopes of permanently dispersing the thoughts. I checked under the covers then groaned.  _"Shit."_  I was still hard.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

I arrived at work and greeted everyone as I usually did. Except Jinho. I couldn't look him in the eye after that lewd dream. I felt I had violated him despite him coming onto me first. I groaned loudly as I wanted the day to end quickly. A message notification had appeared. Jinho had asked where his morning greeting was. I sent him one through text then saw he had replied quickly. I pulled my hair as he wanted me to do it in person.

I poked my head in then stepped in fully. "You're here." I kept my head low in fear of images resurfacing. "Good morning, Jinho." "Could you lift your head?" "No." "Why?" "It's nothing serious." I quickly left before it turned into an interrogation. "Jungwoo." He pulled me back in by my wrist.

"Look at me." I sighed then looked him in the eyes. The dream Jinho came to mind, so I quickly averted my gaze. "You okay?" "Yep." "Did you not sleep well?" My mind flashed back to the dream and I stepped back a bit. "I slept pretty well. I swear I'm okay." I couldn't stop thinking about it, him and the lewd noises. "If you say so." "Jinho." "Hm?" "I'm uh, leaving early. I have something important going on later..." "Alright." I thanked him then hurriedly left the room. It felt so wrong, but so right.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

I quietly packed up then double checked that I had everything. "Leaving early?" "Oh, Shin." I hadn't seen him all day, so I figured he must've took the day off. "Is there anything I can do to help?" "Not really...but I appreciate the thought." He looked like he had more to say. "Is something on your mind, Shin?" "I hear you like Mr. Jo. In a romantic way." I was going to speak up until he held his hand up in the air. "Don't get mad at Ten. I was the one who pressured him into telling me. You don't tell me anything anymore." I sighed as I walked over to him. "There isn't really anything you both can do. That's why I kept quiet." I felt bad, but I didn't see the point in getting them involved. "If there's nothing else, I'll take my leave."

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

I quietly worked then wondered what Jinho was currently doing. Was he working too hard? Had he eaten? Was there something that needed to be double checked? Did he need a shoulder rub? I couldn't help but worry about him. I shouldn't have left as I was simply causing myself unnecessary worry. I sent him a text asking if he had eaten already. I frowned as he responded with a simple "yeah." I sighed then tossed my phone aside. "So cold hearted..."

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

I rubbed my eyes as my phone rang in the dead of night.  _"Who the hell is calling so late...?"_  I picked up the phone then noticed it was coming from the business phone.  _"Jinho?"_  I quickly answered then reached over to turn on the lamp. "I hope I didn't wake you." "Well, you did, but it's fine. May I ask why you called so late?" He was quiet. "Jinho?" "Can we go for a drive?" Something was probably bothering him, but it made me wonder why he wanted to meet in person. "Sure. Let me know when you're close." He then hung up. I couldn't figure out what could possibly be a problem that he'd want to talk about.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

My phone vibrated, signaling that Jinho had arrived. I took the stairs down then saw a familiar colored car sitting out front.

"Thanks for this, Jungwoo. I know I'm taking away precious sleep." I shook my head as I buckled my seatbelt. "I don't mind. You are my boss, so I should be prepared for anything." I looked at him as he didn't reply back. Was I out of line? "Hey, remember when I asked if you liked someone, Woo?" "Vaguely..." The car turned. "I think...I think I'm starting to like someone." I hid my face from sight as my heart was pierced in multiple areas. "Isn't this something you'd tell Hui and not me?" "Why not you? We're pretty close." If only he knew that it was causing me pain. "Well, I'm happy for you."

The hum of the car was the only sound heard as we traveled down the highway. Of all times for him to like someone, it had to be during the growth of my own feelings. It felt so cliché, predictable even. There wasn't much I could do at this point now. "Do you mind opening the glove compartment?" I opened it and saw a familiar box inside. "Is this...?" "I really want you to have it..." I looked at him then back at the box. I rejected it before as it only increased my friend status. I didn't want that. "Jinho, I appreciate the thought-" He pulled over then put on his hazard lights. "Hand it over." I placed the box in his hand then watched him take out the necklace.

He took off his seatbelt and mine as well. "Turn your back to me." What did he plan to do that I couldn't watch? I sat quietly with my back to him. I felt something cold touch my neck and caused me to look down.  _"He's putting it on me..."_  I briefly palmed the hanging key before turning to look at him. "Jinho...?" "Think of it as the key to my life." "Key to your life...?" "Yeah. You know, you get access to my life and such." I couldn't help the chuckles that escaped my throat. Jinho was beyond cute, adorable even. "Then I'll treasure this key." He quickly looked away from me and made me wonder why.


	42. 40

**~Time skip: 2 weeks~**

I never did learn who Jinho had started to like that night, but ever since then he had been acting strange. I didn't want to jump to conclusions, but I couldn't help but notice certain signs. But, it simply could've been someone else in the area or my wishful thinking. "Jungwoo." "Huh?" "Lock the door." I walked over then locked it. "Now what?" "Come." I peered over his shoulder as he looked at various dishes online. "Oh. Did you want to try something new?" "Yeah." "Well, just let me know and-" "Let's make it together." I looked down at him as he continued to scroll.

"This one sounds good." "So you want to try making this?" "Together with you, yes." My heart fluttered slightly at the thought. "My place or yours?" "I have a bigger kitchen." "Then it's settled." I walked back over to the door then heard him call my name. "Would tonight be okay?" "Yeah, of course." I turned the knob and found myself face to face with Maerin. "You're in my way." She bumped me out of the way then planted herself by Jinho's side. I quickly left to avoid seizing Maerin by the neck.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

"Just when I think everything is chill, Maerin appears!" I continued to rant to Ten who silently listened and drank his coffee. "Mhm." "And she touched his arm. It wasn't even necessary!" "Mhm." I frowned as he seemed pretty unresponsive. "Are you tired of me?" "No, just trying to show I'm still listening." "Try harder." He placed his cup down then leaned forward. "So, what are you going to do? Just sit here and complain while she gets handsy with your husband?" My jaw dropped slightly and I felt heat rising to my cheeks. "He's not my husband. We're not even a thing..." I pawed at the dangling key as I hid my tinted face.

"God you're so cute." He pinched my cheek then sighed. "Either way, don't let Maerin get the upper hand, especially since you don't know if Maerin is the person he likes or not." "I know...but would he really tell me if I just ask?" Ten shrugged then took a sip from his cup. I held the key in between my fingers then felt a smile creep onto my face.  _"Key to his life huh..."_  Hearing that made it seem more special than the last time he presented it to me.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

"J-Mr. Jo." I had almost called him casually in front of another person. "Is it important?" I looked at the both of them then shook my head. "No. It can wait." I quietly stepped out then checked over what I had written down. All I needed was his confirmation for tomorrow's meetings. "You can head in now." "Sorry if I made you hurry." I watched her walk away then headed back inside. "So, what is it?" "Just came in to confirm that we're still attending those meetings tomorrow." "Oh! Yes. I had almost forgotten and you just reminded me." I quietly watched as he searched his drawers.

"Say, Jinho..." He sat up then looked at me. I suddenly lost my confidence in asking the question. "It's nothing. Just wanted to know if you had all the ingredients for tonight." "I believe so. I don't exactly remember what's in my fridge these days...Shall we stop by a supermarket on the way?" "Yeah, that's fine." He went back to searching his drawers. Maybe it was better if I didn't know. They did say ignorance was bliss. "Jungwoo, do you mind checking those filing cabinets? I'm looking for white papers with gold lining on it." "Right away."

We searched for the papers in silence. "They're not in here..." I closed the last drawer then looked at Jinho. "Of course not." "Huh?" I could see the shame and embarrassment on his face. "They were on my desk the whole time..." "Really...?" He moved a binder and revealed the papers he was looking for. "I apologize." I shook my head and assured him it wasn't a problem. It was my job to assist him after all. "Well, I say we can head out early." "Are you sure?" "Yep. We can do the rest of this from home." "If you say so..."

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

I closed the door behind me then walked to the kitchen with a bag in hand. "Ah, it was a good idea to go shopping." I looked behind me and saw him dumping out a few containers. "You just let it sit in there?" "When you're a CEO, you hardly have time to monitor your fridge." I grimaced as I started to set up. "Hire someone." He didn't respond. "Don't tell me you can't-" "Then should I hire you for this as well?" The knife in my hand clattered onto the surface. "Jungwoo?" "You surprised me with such a joke..." I weakly laughed as I picked up the knife. "Yeah, a joke..."

We worked mostly in silence, simply waiting for the other to speak up. "Hey, Woo..." "Hm?" "Hypothetically speaking, if I wasn't joking about earlier, would you do it?" I leaned against the counter as I thought about it. It really was a no brainer, but it'd expose me if I gave an honest response. "I don't see why not. Unless you don't plan to pay me, then that changes my stance." I eyed him in my peripheral vision for any noticeable changes in his expression. There weren't any. "I see. Well, while we wait, shall we finish up what I brought home?" "Of course." I sat down at the table then decided to stop cowering and finally ask him.


	43. 41

"What?" "Should I repeat it?" "Obviously yes." "I said 379fi1h80lx." Ten minutes had passed since I had once more declared that I'd ask him. "Jinho." "Hm?" "Who do you like?" "Well that's a pretty long list. Do you really want to hear it?" I subconsciously reached for the key and held it. "I meant in the romantic sense. You said that night that you...started to like someone. Did I interpret that wrong?" I was hoping I hadn't. A part of me held hope that maybe I was the person. I knew it was wishful thinking, but I couldn't help it.

"Ah, you still remember..." I patiently waited as he looked away from me while dangling a pen. "I do like someone romantically. I think." "You think...?" What made him doubt it? Was he getting admiration and romance mixed up? "Yeah. I'm not really sure. I'm just not entirely sure if what I'm feeling is true." It wasn't exactly answering "who" it was, but it was better than no answer. "So, back to the main reason I asked...who is it?" He tensed up and avoided further eye contact. "I can't say..." "Would it ruin something?" "Yeah. I guess you can say that." The two conclusions I had come to were it was either someone working at Penta Ent. or he somehow got tangled up with a celebrity.

"I understand." I checked the time then left my seat to check on the food. I lifted the lid and felt the full force of its aroma. "I think it's done. I'll pour us each a bowl. Should I heat up rice?" "Yeah." For now, I was happy just being able to be by his side, but I knew as time went on I'd start to crave more. The thought didn't sit well with me at all.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

"Wow, that was really good!" "And we finished with the documents as well." Which meant I had to go home. "I'll clean up, Woo. Don't worry about it." He took the dishes then proceeded to wash them in the sink.  _"I really hope whoever this person he likes treasures him and treats him they way he deserves to be treated."_  I watched his back with a smile as he washed the last bowl. "Jinho, I'll see myself out." "Alright." I picked up my things then put on my coat. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I had finished tying my shoelace when I felt something hold me from behind. "Jinho?" "I was serious." I turned to look at him in confusion. "Huh?" "I seriously asked if I could hire you..." "As long as you pay me." "You really don't mind?" "Nope. Now about payment. Naturally one would ask for cash, but I'd rather you paid me in favorite moments." I could tell he had a confused look on his face. I fully turned around so I could see him better. "I'm basically just asking for favorite moments of your week." "I guess that's doable." "Great! Everything will start once I get a copy of your keys." "Ah, right..."

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

I felt giddy the entire way home. I kicked my feet in the air as I thought of how cutely he asked me. I really was falling for my boss and at this point, I didn't care anymore. I'd simply enjoy it to the fullest until the moment came where he got together with who he liked. I sighed as that thought had brought my mood down slightly. My phone buzzed and I was surprised to see a message from Jaehyun. He wanted to hang out over the weekend. It was sudden and unexpected as he had gone off the radar after that vacation.


	44. 42

I followed behind Jinho as we walked to the next room. "Is this the last one?" "No, there's one more." I opened the door then noticed we were the first to arrive. "Are we early?" "I say right on time." I closed the door then sat next to him. It was completely silent in the room. "Woo." "Hm?" "Has Maerin been mean to you?" I frantically shook my head then became curious as to how he reached such a conclusion. He was definitely spot on. "It's just...last time when she came she bumped you. If there's a problem, don't hesitate to tell me." "Don't worry, I promise she's nothing but kind." The last I wanted was for him to waste time and energy on someone as irrelevant as Maerin.

"Is everything alright with family? Friends?" "Mhm." He suddenly became interested in my life. I liked it, but for what reason? "Jinho, everything is just great right now. Just focus on the important things. Okay?" He nodded then pulled out his phone. It was silent again. "Woo." "Yes?" "You're important." "Ah...really..." My heart was beating loudly. I knew he didn't mean it in that way, but that didn't stop my heart. "So, what goes on in your life is important too..." "Understood." The door opened and a few people had walked in.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

"Ah, we're finally done." "Mhm." I couldn't help but notice that he had been looking at his phone a lot today. "What are you looking at?" He jumped then placed his hand over his heart. "Don't scare me like that." "I didn't really do anything..." He put his phone away and took out his car keys. He handed them to me. "You want me to drive?" "If you don't mind."

I couldn't help but side glance as he faced the window. "Did today's meetings bore you?" "They bore everyone. The real deals are the ones who can keep a serious face and stay awake despite it." "I see." I wished he'd tell me things. I wanted him to rely on me too. Weren't we close? "Jinho." "Listening." "Rely on me more. I know I can only do so much, but I'll do it to the best of my ability. So, tell me things, good and bad." I felt something squeeze my thigh. Was that his hand? "That means a lot, Jungwoo. Thank you."

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

I parked the car then turned off the engine. "We're here." "Already?" I chuckled as I handed him his keys. "Already. I'll take my leave." "Wait." I looked at him as he searched for words. I've never seen him like this before. "The rooms need cleaning." "Oh. Then I'll get right on it." He simply could've just asked me to stay longer.

"So, which rooms?" "Just the bedrooms. Do you want to eat before you work?" I remembered that he hardly checked his refrigerator and the food he dumped out. "I'll pass..." "Then, something to drink?" "I think I'll just go get started." It was cute seeing him this way.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

I dusted the digital clock then set it back down. There were four rooms in all and I was only half way done. I was getting tired at that.  _"He can be so cruel without realizing."_  I sat down on the bed to break. "Jungwoo?" "In here." I had forgotten I had rearranged the room. "Wait! Don't-" The door opened and everything had fallen over. The contents of the small bucket was now one with the carpet. "Did I-" "It's fine. It's my fault. I should've put things back."

I pushed my hair back then proceeded to pick things up. I saw a hand pick up a spray bottle in front of me. "It'll be faster this way." Our hands touched as we both reached for the throw pillow. Neither of us moved our hand. "Jinho." I poked his cheek and finally got a reaction. "What?" "We can't pick up the pillow like this." I didn't mind it, I was just more worried about him. "Oh, sorry." I seized his hand as he pulled away and pulled him towards me. "Jungwoo?" "Mr. Jo, don't you think you're acting a bit strange today?" I stifled my laughter as he looked at me flustered. "Have I?" "You kept looking at your phone, you suddenly ask me to clean up right when I say I was leaving and you didn't pull away from my hand. Strange, isn't it?"

I hoped I was on the right track. He was being too obvious about it unlike before. "I just have a lot on my mind...and wanted to tell you." "Is that all?" He claimed that, but didn't pull away from my hold this entire time. "Yeah." "Mr. Jo." "We're alone..." I lowered my voice as I called him by his first name. I nearly bursted out in laughter at how he trembled like a leaf. "Do you...like me?" I had hoped and prayed to all the mythical and supernatural beings that I was right. The silence was deafening. "No..."

No. It hurt. I played it cool, even though I felt like dying. "I don't like you." "I got it the first time." I let him go then picked up what I needed to clean the third room. I closed the door behind me then let my tears fall. I had gotten full of myself. Now I was suffering the consequences. I clawed at my chest as it wouldn't stop hurting. I was terribly uncomfortable and the fact that breathing had become harder didn't help. I was falling apart. How could I face him after all of that?


	45. 43

I changed the channel as he ran his hands through my hair. "Looked for a new job yet?" "Mhm. I haven't heard back yet." I set the remote down as I was satisfied with old TV sitcoms. "I'm still surprised." "Why?" "Wouldn't you be if your best friend suddenly came over at 2 in the morning asking if they could stay for a while? You're lucky I had gotten into a new book recently." "I guess..." I pulled my knees closer as I watched.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

"I'm going out. I'll be back around 7ish." "That long?" "Yeah. I'm going to see someone." I eyed him as he put on dress shoes. "A date?" "Maybe." I grunted then looked away. "Jealous?" "You're free to date whoever." He patted my head while laughing. "I'll see you." "Yeah." I heard the door close then the sound of keys jangling. I fell onto my side and closed my eyes. Were my plants okay? I hadn't been to my apartment in days. I still had dirty laundry to wash and dishes too. Seeing as he wouldn't be back anytime soon, now was probably a good time to go.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

I put the spare keys in my pocket as I walked down the stairs. The sun was completely gone from the sky. The purple colored sky was always pleasing to see.

I opened the door to my apartment and saw that it wasn't the same way I left it. "Eh..." I heard a noise coming from my bedroom and was quick to grab a knife from the kitchen. I slowly approached the room then saw the door open. "I got you...Jae...?" "Could you put that down? It's dangerous." I placed the knife off to the side then waited for answers.

"You didn't seem like you were in any mood to clean up, so I went ahead and did it for you." "Oh, thanks." He smiled then walked past me. "So, you didn't actually have a date...?" "Nope." A part of me felt relieved. "Why don't you head back to my place? I'm fine on my own." "I'll help. I came over to clean anyway." "Then, you can wash the dishes. And take the knife with you." "Roger."

I hadn't spoken to anyone from Penta Ent. nor had I thought of them. All the thoughts had somehow led back to Jinho. So I banned the thoughts altogether. "Hey Jae." "Yep?" "Why don't we date?" As expected, his response wasn't immediate. "As much as I would love that, you wouldn't be happy." "Eh, how would you know?" "I just do." I pouted as I put a dried dish away. The old Jaehyun probably would've jumped at the chance. The buzzer sounded and I looked towards the door confusedly. "Did you invite someone?" "No." I walked over then let them in. It was probably a mis-press.

"You shouldn't always do that. You might let a killer in." "But we have Fred downstairs." "What if he was killed?" I shuddered. He made points. "I get it. Sorry." I went back to the sink to finish washing the rest of the dishes.

The buzzer went off again and Jaehyun had gone this time. "Jae, who is..." The door closed. "...it?" Was it really a killer like he said?  _"But_   _he probably would've made a sound..."_  I hurried over to the door with a knife then looked through the peephole. I couldn't see anything as Jaehyun was blocking it. I tried listening through the door but they were talking in lower voices. So I opened it.

"Jungwoo." "Mr. Jo..." "Abd here I was, trying to-" I slammed the door shut. Why was he here? We no longer had anything to do with each other. Why? Why? I heard the door open and close then felt arms wrap around me. "He's gone." I looked back then felt Jaehyun kiss the top of my head. "Is that so..." I was in pain, yet my heart still wanted him. Harsh knocks were heard behind us. "I thought-" Jaehyun opened the door and faced Jinho. "Is it not getting through to you?" "Just let me speak with Jungwoo. It's something between us, not you." I stayed behind Jaehyun.

"Jungwoo, can we talk?" "What about?" "That night." "There were many nights." "You know what I'm talking about." "I don't." I didn't want an explanation. It would only hurt even more. "Mr. Jo, it's obvious you're not going to get that talk you wanted." I looked at Jinho who didn't seem deterred at all. How could he be so determined with such odds against him? "I know Jungwoo. He'll come around." "You know Jungwoo? I've known him longer than you have. Do you know what his favorite dishes are? His favorite sweets? Favorite place to be? What he likes to do? Anything?" "I don't know a lot, but I want to. I want to know Jungwoo better."

I subconsciously grabbed the back of Jaehyun's shirt as Jinho had looked directly at me while saying it. What was he trying to do? "Jungwoo, I'll ask again. Can we talk?" I stepped out from behind Jaehyun then sighed. "Fine." "Woo-" "It's fine, Jae. Go finish cleaning." He reluctantly went back inside and I moved Jinho farther from the door. "Why? Why did you come here? I'm not going back to Penta Ent." "That's not what I'm here for." "Then?" He grabbed my shirt then pulled me down towards him. "I came to get what I should've that night." "What night..." I could see the hesitancy in his eyes. What had him hesitating? He pulled me closer then connected his lips with mine.


	46. 44

Jinho pulled away then quietly panted. He definitely had experience kissing. "I pushed you away because I was scared. I felt disgusting, for liking a man, for liking you. I didn't want to ruin what we had. I didn't want you to be grossed out by me. I've never felt this way about a man...It's so new to me..." I searched his face for a lie. I couldn't believe he was being serious. I couldn't. "You like me?" "Yes, I do. I want you. And when you just suddenly left the house with that smile...I thought I had done the right thing. Keeping you at arms length. But then you quit the next day... each day without you just hurt more and more."

Tears were streaming down his cheeks with a few falling to the floor. "I'm so sorry Jungwoo. I'm a terrible person." "You're not." I dried his face with my sleeve. "Your actions were indeed bad, but you as a person aren't. I can understand why you did them though." He cried into my chest as I patted his back. "I like you, Jinho. So don't look at anyone else." He quieted down then looked up at me. "Romantically...?" "Indeed." A smile formed on his face and I gave one in return. "Will you go out with me then?" "Of course."

He pulled me down into another kiss. I loved every second of it. "Woo..." "Don't say my name like that with that face..." It reminded me of the dream I had a while back. "Should I let you go back?" "Up to you." He interlocked our hands then walked us over to the elevator. "Then it looks like you won't be coming home tonight." My eyes widened in surprise. "You don't mean..." "What are you insinuating?" "Nothing." "Dirty minded." I looked away as I coughed. If only he knew about the dream.

ㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅㅅ

I deflected his attack with a pillow then threw two more at him. "Missed!" "That's because you're so short!" "What did you say?" I quickly left the room as he chased me with a pillow. "Get back here!" "Gotta catch me!" He threw the pillow and it hit my back, so I pretended to be wounded and fall to the floor. "Oh woe is me. You got me." "You're so extra..." I pulled him down on top of me and held him. "Now I've got you." "Oh god. I should've sent you back in with Jaehyun." "Aw, don't say that." He tried wiggling free and only made me hold tighter. "Do you believe in love at first sight, Woo?" "Can't say." "Maybe that's what it was..."

I looked at him curiously as he looked lost in thought. "What really matters is that we're together now." "Yeah, that's true." I kissed the top of his head then smiled. I wouldn't have imagined falling for the CEO of Penta Ent. nor him falling for an average guy like me.

Life certainly works in mysterious ways.


End file.
